Ce que nous dicte le coeur  Partie I
by Naikkoh
Summary: Un développement alternatif du jeu...Le cristal du Cruxis de Colette est en train de faire son effet Corrine est morte et Kuchinawa travaille pour le Pontife.Basé sur une volonté de faire un Zélos x Sheena plausible. D'autres couples viendront...
1. Chapitre 01: La harpie et sa proie

CHAPITRE 1 : **La harpie et sa proie**

Un endroit sombre…un bruit de vent lugubre…une forêt probablement. Une petite fille d'à peine 4 ans erre dans les méandres sans fin de chemins jonchés de ronces. Terrifiée, elle jette sans cesse des regards de tout cotés faisant voler autour d'elle sa tignasse de cheveux noirs. Elle appelle…quelqu'un…mais impossible de savoir qui…

Quelque chose se rapproche, la fillette terrorisée se met à courir…mais elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Pourtant elle court de toute la force de ses petites jambes et cependant le paysage défile, égal à lui-même, sans qu'elle ait parcouru seulement un mètre. La chose qui la poursuit se rapproche, se rapproche, et l'enfant essaye de courir plus vite ! Elle sent son souffle derrière elle, toujours plus prés. Autour d'elle les bruissements dans la forêt se font de plus en plus oppressant et elle n'ose pas se retourner pour voir ce qui la suit !

Plus que quelques mètres et elle se fera rattraper par son poursuivant. Des larmes de terreur coulent sur ses joues. Plus qu'un mètre. La fillette trébuche. La chose est sur elle, et l'enfant, les yeux agrandis de terreur, ouvre la bouche sur un cri qui ne sortira jamais…

-------

Sheena se redressa sur son lit, le cœur battant la chamade, en sueur. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle plus fait ce cauchemar? Depuis qu'elle avait eu Corrine pour amie se souvint-elle. La présence de l'esprit originel crée par la magitechnologie avait eu le don d'apaiser ses nuits jusqu'alors agitées.

Ce rêve,ou plutôt ce cauchemar, elle le faisait chaque nuit depuis environ 15 ans. Cela remontait à l'époque où le chef du village caché de Mizuho avait recueillit une pauvre petite orpheline aux abords de l'entrée de la forêt de Gaorrachia. Enfin orpheline supposée, puisque l'enfant n'avait pu révéler où se trouvaient ses parents et ce qu'elle faisait ici. Le chef l'avait alors élevé comme sa petite fille malgré les réticences des habitants du village. Avec le temps, ils s'étaient habitués à sa présence et avaient fini par l'accepter comme un membre à part entière de leur communauté. L'orpheline en question c'était elle, Sheena Fujibayashi, capable d'invoquer les esprits originels permettant aux deux mondes, Sylvarant, le monde en déclin, et Tésséha'lla, le monde prospère, d'être liées l'un à l'autre. Mais Lloyd et ses amis avaient bouleversé le cours des choses en débarquant à Tésséha'lla. Ses certitudes avaient été balayées et à présent elle luttait à leurs cotés afin de créer un monde plus juste, un monde uni dans lequel Sylvarant et Tésséha'lla n'aurait plus besoin de se disputer le mana pour survivre.

Elle avait cru en l'idéal de Lloyd et avait été conquise par la gentillesse de Colette, l'élue de la régénération de Sylvarant. L'élu de Tésséha'lla était vraiment tout le contraire se dit-elle en pensant à cet imbécile de Zélos.

Sheena soupira. Ca ne servait à rien de ressasser ce genre de chose et le vide laissé par la mort de Corrine se fit ressentir d'autant plus cruellement que ce maudit rêve venait à nouveau la tarauder. Elle se leva avec précaution, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. De l'autre côté de la pièce, elle entendait la respiration saccadée de Colette qui dormait. Elle souffrait visiblement bien plus qu'elle ne voulait le dire ou le laisser paraître.

_Comme d'habitude_, songea Sheena en la regardant dormir.

Qui aurait pu croire que derrière ce corps frêle se cachait une si grande abnégation et force de caractère ? Elle remonta la couverture qui avait glissé sur Colette et caressa doucement son front.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu vas t'en sortir. Lloyd et Raine seront bientôt de retour avec de quoi te soigner, murmura-t-elle.

Au nom de Lloyd, l'intéressée émis un petit gémissement et se retourna contre le mur.

Sheena se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. L'air frais de la nuit de Meltokio vint envahir la chambre d'auberge située sous les toits qu'ils avaient loué la veille. Bien qu'ils soient encore recherchés par les hommes du Pontife, Zélos avait tellement d'admiratrices que la patronne de l'auberge, qui en faisait parti, n'avait fait aucune difficulté pour les cacher quelque temps. Elle se demandait vraiment comment toutes ces femmes pouvaient tomber sous le charme d'un abruti pareil… Il était tellement arrogant et prenait un malin plaisir à la faire tourner en bourrique ! Rien que d'y penser, Sheena sentit la moutarde qui lui montait au nez et le ronflement sonore de l'élu qui venait de la pièce voisine ne faisait qu'aggraver son ressentiment. Les coudes appuyés sur le rebord de la fenêtre et le menton reposant sur ses mains, elle repensa au départ de Lloyd et Raine le matin même.

_Dépêchez-vous de revenir…_

Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers Corrine…

-Corrine, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour aider Colette ?...Si seulement tu étais là … soupira-t-elle.

Le lendemain matin, les locataires de chambres prenaient le petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle commune de l'hôtel.

« -Oh non, grimaça Zélos, encore du porridge ! J'ai vraiment horreur de ça !

-Arrêtes de te plaindre, lui répondit Génis du tac au tac. Faut toujours que tu la ramènes hein ?

-Que veux-tu nabot, on n'a pas les mêmes exigences voilà tout. Bon moi, il est hors de question que je mange de cette chose.

-Tu feras comme tout le monde Zélos. Les autres ne se plaignent pas que je sache !

-Regardes un peu avorton et apprends…

Puis il se tourna vers la serveuse et d'un mouvement de ses cheveux flamboyants, lui adressa son sourire le plus aguicheur :

-Dites-moi jeune beauté, n'y aurait-il pas autre chose que vous pourriez me servir ? Je me sens un peu ballonné pour manger du porridge.

-C'est que nous n'avons rien d'autre monsieur Zélos, répondit-elle en rougissant. Les hommes du Pontife effectuent un barrage aux portes de la ville et inspectent minutieusement tous les chariots. L'approvisionnement est de ce fait considérablement ralenti… et…

-Comme c'est dommage, je ne pourrais alors pas vous inviter dans un restaurant à la hauteur de votre beauté si vous me dites que la ville est affamée, fit Zélos d'un air faussement contrit.

La serveuse se mit à rougir plus fort et Génis poussa un soupir exaspéré accompagné d'un « non mais vraiment… ».

-Ecoutez, je vais voir ce que je peux faire ajouta-t-elle en tordant son tablier entre ses mains, je reviens tout de suite monsieur Zélos.

Zélos la regarda partir en courant à l'autre bout de la salle et croisa le regard réprobateur de Génis.

-Et ben quoi ! C'est quand même pas ma faute si je suis un charmeur né ! Puisqu'elle veut gentiment prendre en considération ma demande, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me priver !

-Ben voyons, railla Génis. Arrêtes, tu vas me faire pleurer…

-Tu es jaloux, nabot parce que tu n'as pas ma prestance voilà tout fit Zélos avec un air outré.

-Moi ? Jaloux ?... et de toi ? Non mais t'es malade ! Et cesses de m'appeler nabot, chochotte !

-Nabot !

-Chochotte !

-Na-bot !

-Femmelette !

-Nabot, nabot, nabot, nabot !

-Tu vas la boucler espèce de…

-Du calme vous deux, intervint Régal. Vous allez finir par trop attirer l'attention sur nous.

Zélos et Génis se rassirent au fond de leur chaise l'air boudeur et hautain, tirant à Régal un petit sourire moqueur.

_Ah, ces jeunes_, pensa-t-il.

Egale à elle-même Préséa resta étrangère à cette agitation puérile et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle évaluait mentalement les possibilités de sorties en cas d'attaque et notait avec minutie les moindres détails de l'arrangement de la pièce. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Régal se tourna vers elle et lui fit signe de se détendre. Il ne leur arriverait rien ici.

La jolie serveuse que Zélos avait draguée, revint quelques instants plus tard avec un plateau sur lequel était posé un café fumant ainsi qu'un croissant avec un peu de confiture aux airelles.

-Voilà, de la part de la patronne monsieur Zélos, fit-elle les mains légèrement tremblantes lorsque le regard de l'élu se posa sur elle.

-Merci ma jolie, lui répondit-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

La serveuse balbutia un remerciement et s'éloigna afin de cacher sa gêne.

Zélos, se frottant les mains allait entamer son petit-déjeuner lorsqu'une voix bien connue retenti du haut de l'escalier.

« -ZEEEELOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS !!!! cria une Sheena en mode furie

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma toute belle, tenta un Zélos-pas-rassuré-du-tout.

-JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-TA-TOUTE-BELLE, ESPECE DE VOYEUR, martela-t-elle.

Les gens dans la salle commune se firent tout petit, certains se dirigèrent même vers la sortie, redoutant le grabuge.

Descendant avec colère les escaliers, Sheena se dirigea d'un pas décidé et prometteur d'une bonne raclée, vers le groupe. Zélos se tassa un peu sur sa chaise et essaya de se donner une contenance. La jeune femme attrapa la tasse de café encore chaude et, d'un geste, la lui renversa dessus.

-AAAAÏÏ-EUH ! C'est brûlant ! Mais tu es devenue folle ma parole !

Sans un mot, elle fourra le croissant dans la bouche de Zélos qui avait l'air bien ridicule.

Génis et Régal se mirent à pouffer, contenant difficilement leur sérieux devant le comique de la situation. Même Préséa esquissa un petit sourire.

-Voilà qui t'apprendra à venir me regarder sous la douche sale pervers !

-Hé hon hoyons hé pas he que hu hois ! (_mais non voyons c'est pas ce que tu crois_)

-Pardon mais j'ai pas bien entendu là, fit Sheena en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je crois que tu devrais lui enlever le croissant de la bouche, suggéra alors Régal essayant de garder un minimum de contenance.

Génis quant à lui y avait renoncé et rigolait jusqu'aux larmes sous le regard amusé de Préséa.

Sheena extirpa le croissant de la bouche de l'élu de Tésséha'lla.

-Merci Régal.

Puis se tournant vers Sheena il ajouta :

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu me reproches Sheena. J'étais ici, en bas, en train de faire une démonstration à Génis de mes talents innés de charmeurs…et puis même si c'était moi le coupable de la chose dont tu m'accuses…euh… c'était quoi déjà ?

-Tu étais en train de me mater sous la douche !!!! Et il n'y a que toi ici qui a l'esprit assez vicieux pour ça !! lui répondit Sheena hors d'elle.

-Ah oui. Et bien disais-je, si c'était moi le coupable, je n'aurais pas été assez maladroit pour que tu remarques ma présence ma puce… et puis bon je sais déjà parfaitement comment tu es foutue…oups ! Bavure ! Euh non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est juste que…enfin tu voies, quoi… c'est pas difficile d'imaginer ce qui se cache derrière tes vêtements… Non c'est pas ça oublie… je veux juste dire que…

-Arrêtes Zélos, tu t'enfonces là, arriva à articuler Génis entre deux crises de fou rire.

-…, fit Zélos devant la harpie qui s'avançait vers lui.

Maladroitement, il essaya de fuir et tenta une sortie sous la table.

-ZELOOOOOOOOOOOS JE VAIS TE BUTER !!!!! rugit Sheena.

Celui-ci ne demanda pas son reste, et sous l'hilarité générale, pris ses jambes à son cou.

-Reviens ici tout de suite Zélos ! C'est un ordre !

-Compte là-dessus vilaine sorcière ! lui lança Zélos par-dessus son épaule sans cesser pour autant de courir, Sheena sur ses talons.

Ils étaient encore en train de rire lorsqu'une petite voix endormie leur fit tourner la tête.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demanda une Colette en train de se frotter les yeux.

-Colette ! s'exclama Génis, est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

-Mais oui, répondit-elle en leur adressant à tous les trois un petit sourire, je me demandais juste qu'est ce que c'était que tout ce bruit…

-Zélos est devenu la proie d'un monstre assoiffé de vengeance, annonça Préséa avec un grand sérieux.

-Hein ?!

-Ce que Préséa veut dire, expliqua Génis à Colette, c'est que notre cher Dom Juan va en prendre pour son grade.

-Sheena va lui passer un savon, ajouta Régal, …enfin dés qu'elle l'aura attrapé et je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Tout ça à cause de ses vilaines manies, inconvenantes pour un gentleman… soupira-t-il.

-Oh je vois, dit Colette.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ? lui demanda Régal

-Non merci je n'ai pas très faim…

-Tu devrais quand même te forcer un peu, ça n'est pas bon de rester le ventre vide lorsqu'on est souffrant…, lui reprocha-t-il gentiment.

Colette hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment ; elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour elle.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient en train de deviser gaiement autour de leur petit-déjeuner, Génis racontant en détail la déconvenue de Zélos, accompagnée de mimiques.

Colette rit de bon cœur à son imitation et oublia pendant un moment que Lloyd n'était pas avec elle. Elle détestait lorsqu'elle était comme ça. Elle voulait être forte pour ne pas être un boulet pour le groupe et surtout pour lui, mais elle était angoissée dès qu'il n'était pas à ses cotés.

-Au fait, intervint Régal, la tirant de sa réflexion, c'est quand même bizarre…

-Quoi donc ? lui répondit-elle

-Et bien Zélos est descendu en même temps que nous dans la salle commune et n'est remonté à aucun moment. Comment as-t-il pu espionner Sheena ?

-Ca c'est sur, vu qu'il était trop occupé à faire du charme à la serveuse pour avoir un traitement de faveur. Mais connaissant Zélos, du moment qu'il s'agit d'espionner les filles, je ne doute pas qu'il ait la capacité de se dédoubler pour être à plusieurs endroits à la fois, ajouta Génis.

-C'est…bizarre… renchérit Préséa.

-N'allez chercher midi à quatorze heures tous les deux, leur conseilla Génis en haussant les épaules, et puis même si pour une fois, ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup, il était blanc comme neige, ça ne lui fera pas de mal de se faire botter les fesses.

-Bah…tu as sans doute raison Génis, acquiesça Régal.

Zélos courait depuis un petit moment à travers les ruelles sombres du quartier défavorisé de Meltokio lorsqu'il jugea qu'il avait mis assez de distance entre lui et sa poursuivante. Il s'adossa un moment contre un mur d'aspect poisseux et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

-Eh bien mon vieux Zélos, tu l'as encore échappé belle cette fois-ci, pensa-t-il en massant son point de côté.

Il risqua un œil au coin de la rue, au cas où Sheena le suivrait toujours mais il ne vit personne ressemblant de prés ou de loin à la jeune habitante de Mizuho. Seuls quelques pauvres hères le dévisageaient avec insistance, se demandant comment quelqu'un d'aussi belle mise pouvait s'aventurer dans ces quartiers malfamés de la ville. Se sentant vite mal à l'aise, Zélos continua son chemin, essayant de se repérer dans le méandre des ruelles et des habitations.

-Zut, je crois que je me suis un peu perdu…faut dire que je ne viens jamais ici…Bah je vais bien trouver quelqu'un à qui demander ma route.

Chemin faisant, il essayait de trouver une explication rationnelle à la colère de Sheena. Certes, il avait tendance à suivre ses pulsions masculines plutôt que sa raison mais cette fois-ci il n'y était pour rien…Elle avait dû rêver ou alors il n'était pas le seul à trouver ses formes dignes d'intérêt.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'ombre furtive qui le suivait. Et ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une heure à tourner en rond qu'il s'aperçut que quelque chose ou quelqu'un collait à ses pas. Continuant sa route comme si de rien n'était, il plongea soudainement derrière un tonneau à moitié défoncé, et, tirant sa dague de son fourreau attendit son agresseur de pied ferme. De sa cachette, il pouvait voir l'ombre que celui-ci projetait sur le mur. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus prés à se détendre d'un seul coup et à bondir sur son adversaire, créant ainsi un bon effet de surprise. Il attendit que l'ombre soit assez proche et jaillit hors de sa cachette tel un diable hors de sa boite. L'ombre dissimulée sous une grande cape marron poussa un cri aigu de terreur lorsqu'il pointa son arme à la hauteur de sa gorge et se laissa glisser à terre, tremblante.

D'un geste brusque, Zélos tira la cape en arrière laissant apparaître à la lumière glauque de la rue un jeune visage parfaitement maquillé, encadré de boucles blondes.

-Diane ! Que faites-vous ici ? s'exclama l'élu, stupéfait de voir une des louloutes de son fan-club dans un endroit aussi sordide.

-Mai…maître Zélos, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Allons, allons calmez vous voyons.

-Ou…oui.

Mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se calmer, au contraire. Son corps était encore agité de soubresauts, suite à l'attaque surprise de Zélos. Et encore heureux que celui-ci ne l'ai pas blessée…

Zélos l'aida à se relever et la forçant à le regarder, planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la jeune femme.

-C'est fini Diane, vous n'avez plus à vous inquiétez, je suis là. Tout va bien…, lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Celle-ci consentit enfin à se calmer et raconta à Zélos combien elle s'était fait du souci pour lui depuis qu'il était recherché par les hommes du Pontife. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu se produire. L'Elu et le Pontife ne devaient-ils œuvrer de concert afin de maintenir l'ordre sur Tésséha'lla ? Que voulait dire cette histoire de trahison ? Elle ne pouvait pas croire que l'Elu du Mana avait commis les crimes qu'on lui imputait. C'était forcement une erreur…

-Alors quand je vous ai aperçu courant en direction des bidonvilles, j'ai voulu en avoir le cœur net…Ce n'est pas vrai n'est ce pas ? fit-elle le menton tremblant.

-Et vous que croyez-vous ? répliqua-t-il en le lui prenant.

-Je suis sure que cette histoire de trahison est un malentendu, dit-elle avec une petite voix déterminée.

Zélos lui rendit son sourire le plus enjôleur et, entourant ses épaules de son bras entreprit de retrouver la sortie.


	2. Chapitre 02: Sentiments confus

CHAPITRE 2 : **Sentiments confus**

L'après midi était déjà bien entamée lorsque Sheena revint à l'auberge, bredouille. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur cet enquiquineur de Zélos et avait dû déclarer forfait. Elle se dirigea vers la table où Génis et Régal jouaient une partie d'échec. Pour l'instant c'était Régal qui avait l'avantage mais Génis menaçait sérieusement plusieurs de ses pièces. Sheena tira une chaise vide vers la table et vint s'asseoir à coté d'eux, l'air boudeuse.

« -Alors tu l'as pas rattrapé Sheena ? fit Génis sans lever les yeux de l'échiquier.

-Mmmh…, donna-t-elle en guise de réponse.

-Tu l'auras quand il reviendra…Echec et mat Régal ! J'ai gagné ! annonça-t-il victorieux.

-En effet…tu es un adversaire coriace Génis, le félicita Régal.

-Tiens où sont Colette et Préséa ? demanda Sheena en sortant de sa réserve.

-Colette ne se sentait pas très bien et nous avons estimé judicieux d'envoyer l'un de nous monter la garde auprès d'elle, lui expliqua Régal.

Sheena hocha la tête afin de montrer son accord avec la sage décision de ses compagnons. Bien que l'aubergiste ait accepté de les cacher jusqu'au retour de Lloyd et du Professeur, ils n'en restaient pas moins dans une ville ennemie où leurs têtes étaient mises à prix. Et Colette, dans son état actuel, était une cible facile.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa sans incident majeur. Ils se relayaient au chevet de Colette et Sheena guettait toujours le retour de Zélos.

A la tombée du jour, il n'était pourtant pas revenu, attisant l'inquiétude de ses compagnons d'armes. Sheena faisait les cents pas autour du perron répétant aux autres qu'elle faisait ça uniquement pour être la première à lui foutre une bonne raclée. Génis s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Une heure plus tard, Sheena avait pratiquement creuser une tranchée (virtuelle bien sur) au niveau du pallier et les autres s'apprêtaient à passer à table, lorsqu'une longue chevelure rousse bien connue de tous apparut au bout de la rue. Sheena stoppa ses allés-retours et se mit à taper du pied en croisant les bras. Non mais où se croyait-il pour disparaître comme ça !

« -Et bien ? Où étais-tu passé ? lâcha-t-elle froidement lorsque Zélos franchit la porte de l'auberge.

-Oh tu te faisais donc du souci pour moi ? Comme c'est gentil, lui répondit-il en guise d'explication un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité Elu. Je m'inquiète pour la sécurité du groupe c'est tout. Tu aurais très bien pu te faire arrêter par les sbires du Pontife, fît-elle en haussant les épaules et en s'efforçant de conserver un air détaché.

Une forme drapée dans une cape de couleur marron fit son entrée à la suite de Zélos.

-Comment oses-tu t'adresser à maître Zélos de la sorte ? s'éleva une voix de la cape.

-Non mais c'est qui celle là ? demanda Sheena.

La forme ôta la capuche de sa cape qui lui masquait le visage. Une très belle jeune femme à la coiffure irréprochable s'avança dans le rai de lumière révélant les anglaises de sa chevelure dorée.

-Je vous présente Diane, dit Zélos, c'est une…

-C'est une des membres de ton fan club, je la reconnais, l'interrompit sèchement Sheena.

-Toujours là, mocheté ? fit Diane d'un ton méprisant, les lèvres pincées comme si elle avait de la bouse sous le nez, examinant Sheena des pieds à la tête. J'ai bien peur que tu ne te sois pas arrangée…

-Alors c'est pour çA que tu étais absent toute la journée ? Pour t'accoquiner avec cette … fille ??? Et dire que je …euh, que nous nous sommes inquiétés pour toi !

Nooon, mÔssieur Zélos préfère aller faire le joli cœur ; mÔssieur Zélos est tellement plus intelligent qu'il croit que tout lui est permis !!!

Tu n'as donc pas pensé une seule seconde qu'elle pouvait être une espionne à la solde du Pontife ? Non, ça c'est au-dessus de tes forces ! –et toi on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, fit-elle à Diane- et je…je… ROOOH et puis tu m'ENERVES ! Je monte me coucher ! Bonsoir !

Tous la regardèrent monter les escaliers en bois menant à l'étage supérieur, perplexes pour la plupart, surtout Zélos. Il s'attendait à la raclée du siècle, et finalement rien du tout. Plutôt soulagé, il entreprit de raconter sa mésaventure de la journée à Préséa, Génis et Régal devant un bon repas. Diane jetait des regards suspicieux autour d'elle. Cela n'était pas pensable que maître Zélos soit obligé de vivre dans un « taudis » pareil ! Quelle nourriture affreusement ordinaire !…Il avait de bien étrange compagnons, à commencer par cette aventurière de Sheena qu'elle n'avait jamais pu supporter ! Elle se devait d'intervenir. C'était sans aucun doute leur influence néfaste sur Zélos qui avait conduit à son bannissement de la capitale. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne; elle saurait bien les confondre et faire revenir l'Elu du Mana dans le droit chemin.

Sheena était furieuse, elle détestait quand il se moquait d'elle comme ça. Elle pénétra dans la chambre et referma rageusement la porte derrière elle. Dans son trouble elle ne s'était plus souvenue que sa chambre, elle la partageait avec Colette. Celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant un peu trop brutalement sur son lit, ce qui lui tira une grimace de douleur.

Réalisant sa bourde, Sheena se précipita à son chevet :

-Ca va Colette ? dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse. Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée. J'étais en colère et …

-C'est bon Sheena, ce n'est rien, rien du tout, lui assura Colette.

-Mais…, commença Sheena.

-On dirait moi, à m'excuser tout le temps, fit Colette avec un sourire bienveillant. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'aurais dû me souvenir qu'il fallait que je fasse attention…rajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Mue par une soudaine impulsion, Sheena entourant les épaules de Colette de ses bras, la serra contre elle. Colette se mit à rougir mais ne dit rien.

-Je te fais la promesse qu'on te sauvera coûte que coûte, lui murmura Sheena. Oui je te le jure.

Colette enfouit son visage dans son cou et pour la première fois depuis longtemps pleura doucement.

Minuit, heure des ombres et des esprits.

Mais celle qui s'aventure, agile, sans un bruit sur les toits de Meltokio, n'a pourtant rien d'un revenant.

Régulièrement elle s'arrête, se retourne, observant qu'on ne l'a pas suivit, semblant humer l'air de la nuit, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose.

Puis soudain elle semble avoir repéré ce qu'elle cherchait et s'élance tel un funambule sur les crêtes de tuiles, défiant les lois de l'apesanteur. Elle finit sa course derrière une cheminée de grosses pierres, se confondant avec la noirceur ambiante. Un peu plus loin se dresse une auberge endormie. Au rez-de-chaussée, une bougie diffuse sa pâle lueur signe que tout le monde n'est pas encore couché. Sans doute le tenancier de cet établissement effectuant un dernier tour de ronde afin de vérifier que tout est fermé. L'ombre cagoulée sourit intérieurement. Comme si une vulgaire porte verrouillée pouvait l'arrêter ! Scrutant l'obscurité ses yeux remontent jusqu'aux étages et remarquent une fenêtre ouverte à laquelle vient d'apparaître une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds. L'inconsciente, pensa l'ombre, elle me facilite le travail ! Resserrant sa prise sur ses armes de jets, elle se mit en mouvement.

Colette n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Se tournant et se retournant dans ses draps, elle avait dû faire croire qu'elle dormait afin de faire décoller Sheena de son chevet. Profitant de son absence momentanée, elle s'était levée et avait ouvert la fenêtre, histoire de prendre le frais. Elle suffoquait un peu.

Elle avait tellement peur de ce qui allait lui arriver si jamais Lloyd et le Professeur revenaient bredouille. Allait-elle se transformer en monstre comme Clara et Alicia,ou bien son corps n'allait-il pas pouvoir supporter une telle métamorphose ? Elle souffrait de devoir imposer à Lloyd de l'éliminer le cas échéant et qu'il soit par la suite torturé de remords le reste de sa vie tout comme Régal, qui avait allégé les souffrances d'Alicia.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et elle laissa la brise nocturne balayer son visage avec l'espoir d'un quelconque éclaircissement, quand soudain deux mains noires surgies de nulle part l'agrippèrent. Par réflexe, Colette se rejeta en arrière, entraînant avec elle son agresseur dans la chambre. Le premier instant de surprise passé, celui-ci s'élança vers l'élue de Sylvarant qui avait toujours les fesses par terre, un peu sonnée par la chute.

Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Au moment où il allait s'emparer d'elle, un coup porté au plexus le repoussa en arrière. Sheena s'était interposé entre lui et sa proie. Il se releva et toisa la jeune femme d'un air méprisant. Tous deux s'affrontaient à présent du regard, guettant les moindres mouvements de l'autre. Ce serait à celui qui serait le plus rapide.

Sheena bondit la première et son adversaire para tous ses coups. Colette, effarée suivait le déroulement du combat sans un mot. Il lui était pourtant facile d'appeler de l'aide mais aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Elle contemplait le ballet auquel se livraient les deux combattants. Ceux-ci utilisaient les mêmes techniques et aucun ne paraissait vraiment prendre l'avantage. Ils virevoltaient dans la pièce, ne faisant étrangement que peu de bruit.

Un affreux doute s'était emparé de Sheena, elle connaissait ces mouvements, cette technique de combat. Non, ça ne pouvait être…

« -Ku…Kuchinawa, souffla-t-elle, interdite.

Celui-ci profitant de ce bref relâchement de vigilance, attrapa son poignet et lui tordit le bras dans le dos, la rendant inoffensive.

-Lui-même, chère Sheena, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, et tu sais donc parfaitement pourquoi je suis ici.

Sheena acquiesça, le kunai de Kuchinawa pointé sur la gorge.

-Depuis quand les ninjas de Mizuho ont-ils recourt à la prise d'otage ?demanda-t-elle, méprisante.

-Depuis que servir les ordres du Pontife et le maintient de l'ordre établi sont au goût du jour.

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire, cracha-t-elle.

-Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher ? Il suffit que j'appuie un peu plus et le tranchant de mon arme laissera un joli collier rouge sur cette superbe gorge. Ensuite je m'occuperais d'elle. Je sais que son chevalier servant n'est pas là pour la protéger, et c'était le seul vraiment à craindre d'ailleurs…susurra-t-il en exerçant une légère pression avec l'acier de son kunai contre la peau de Sheena, faisant perler une goutte de sang.

-Tu ne feras rien du tout ! s'exclama une voix fluette.

Kuchinawa releva la tête. Génis et Préséa se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte et fixaient le ninja avec détermination. Derrière eux, Régal tenait Colette dans ses bras.

-Lâche Sheena, espèce de traître !gronda Génis.

Kuchinawa eu un éclat de rire moqueur, mais plaça tout de même Sheena devant lui en guise de bouclier. Il appuya un peu plus fort sur le cou de sa prisonnière. Un mince filet rouge imprima un sillon ensanglanté le long de sa gorge tremblante.

-Ce ne sont pas deux enfants, dont un demi-elfe, et, un prisonnier en fuite, qui vont m'empêcher d'avoir ce que je suis venu chercher, cracha-t-il avec suffisance.

-Mais moi, si ! fit une voix railleuse sur sa droite.

Zélos s'était faufilé sans bruit, profitant du fait que l'attention du ninja était fixée sur ses trois autres compagnons. Il pointait à présent l'extrémité de sa dague sur sa carotide.

-Maintenant, lâche-la ! reprit-il d'une voix dure où toute trace d'amusement avait disparu.

Sheena fixa Zélos, surprise, et elle ne fut pas la seule. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. C'était bien la première fois qu'il parlait avec autant de sérieux et de froideur. Ses yeux bleus étaient glacés de colère contenue et fixaient Kuchinawa comme s'ils avaient été seuls dans la pièce.

_Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil_, songea Sheena.

Kuchinawa se sentait à présent pris au piège, et reculait prudemment en direction de la fenêtre ouverte. Il ouvrit brusquement les bras et repoussa avec force sa captive vers Zélos. Celui-ci reçut Sheena de plein fouet, perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Profitant de ce moment de confusion, Kuchinawa prit la fuite et ombre parmi les ombres, s'enfonça dans la nuit.

L'instant de surprise passé, Préséa et Génis se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre, espérant apercevoir la direction dans laquelle il s'était enfui.

Toujours à terre, Sheena et Zélos s'observaient. Penchée au-dessus de lui, elle fouillait son regard du sien à la recherche de l'habituelle trace de moquerie. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle n'y trouva que de l'inquiétude et du soulagement. Elle se mit à rougir bien malgré elle et baissa les yeux. Une goutte de sang tomba sur le visage de Zélos et il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par la voix de Diane qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

« -Mais enfin qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce vacarme, c'est insensé ! Les honnêtes gens ne peuvent plus dormir en paix ?

Préséa, Génis et Régal lui jetèrent un regard noir.

-Bon Sheena, tu te lèves s'il te plait ? Tu es un peu lourde là…fit Zélos retrouvant instantanément son air badin comme si la seule présence de Diane avait suffit à le faire réintégrer son costume de Dom Juan. Confuse, Sheena s'empressa de se relever, une sensation de creux dans le ventre. Zélos se redressa à son tour et entreprit d'épousseter ses habits.

-Oh par la déesse Martel ! Mais vous êtes blessé maître Zélos ! s'exclama Diane en se précipitant vers lui.

-Mais non très chère, ce n'est rien, lui assura Zélos en essuyant d'un geste impatient la goutte de sang.

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi, déclara-t-elle. Il faut vérifier que vous n'avez rien. Vous êtes trop téméraire, ajouta-t-elle en roucoulant.

Le prenant par le bras, elle força Zélos à le suivre en bas. Sans un regard vers Sheena, celui-ci la suivit docilement, se vanta de son intervention en en rajoutant des tonnes comme d'habitude, et en prenant son air de « je-sais-que-je-suis-un-héros-et-je-porte-le-poids-du-monde-sur-mes-épaules », ce qui le rendait vraiment imbuvable !

Sheena le regarda s'éloigner, acceptant distraitement le mouchoir que lui tendait Colette pour essuyer le mince filet de sang qui s'écoulait encore lentement de la plaie sur son cou. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer de façon logique ce qu'elle avait perçu dans les yeux de Zélos tout à l'heure, ni l'étrange sensation que cela avait provoqué en elle. Pourquoi éprouvait-elle ce sentiment de déception à présent que Zélos était retourné jouer les bourreaux des cœurs comme à son habitude ? Etrange… elle se sentait frustrée et bizarrement avait envie de pleurer. De rage ? De tristesse ? Elle n'aurait su le dire.

« -Montre-moi ça Sheena, lui dit doucement Régal en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Il ne faudrait pas que cela s'infecte.

-Oui…répondit distraitement Sheena.

Il la fit asseoir sur le lit le plus proche et sortit de sa poche une petite boite en fer blanc contenant une sorte de pâte verdâtre et visqueuse, dont il enduit généreusement la plaie de Sheena.

-La blessure n'est pas profonde. Cet onguent va accélérer la cicatrisation et empêcher les infections. Tu ne garderas aucune cicatrice…Voilà c'est terminé. Sheena ?

-Mmh ?

-J'ai terminé.

-Hein ? Ah oui !...euh…Merci Régal.

-Ecoute, pour Zélos…commença-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

-Quoi Zélos ! répondit brusquement Sheena. Je me fiche de savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de cet imbécile !

Elle se leva précipitamment, terrifiée à l'idée que Régal ait pu voir sa gêne lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom de l'élu de Tésséha'lla. Elle descendit quatre à quatre l'escalier, passa en coup de vent devant Génis, Préséa, Colette, Zélos et Diane, et sortit dans la rue calme, éclairée par quelques lampes à gaz. Une fois hors de vue de l'auberge, elle souffla profondément, essayant de chasser son trouble.

Resté seul dans la chambre après son départ, Régal prononça ses mots pour lui-même.

-Moi, je ne pense pas que se soit la vérité Sheena…


	3. Chapitre 03: Zélos ne se sent plus

CHAPITRE 3 : **Zélos ne se sent plus**

-Professeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeur, quand est ce qu'on s'en va ?

Pour la centième fois au moins, Lloyd parla dans le vent. Il s'attendait même à voir apparaître devant lui une boule d'herbes sèches passer en roulant comme dans les westerns.

Il était affalé par terre, jouant avec une brindille, profitant de la fraîcheur du couvert de végétation malgré le soleil de plomb. A coté de lui, Noishe avait pris parti de faire une petite sieste réparatrice. Porter deux personnes sur son dos était, somme toute, assez fatigant. A en juger par la position du soleil dans le ciel, il devait être bien midi passé.

-Professeur Saaaaaaaage, s'il vous plait…dit-il sur un ton suppliant. Ça va faire presque 6 heures qu'on est là maintenant, il faudrait peut-être songer à partir non ? Colette nous attend avec un remède pour elle …

Une nouvelle boule d'herbes sèches passa en roulant, poussée par le vent que Lloyd venait une fois de plus de se prendre. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se dirigea en traînant les pieds vers l'endroit où se trouvait le Professeur. Il enjamba un reste de muraille et s'assit dessus, le menton entre les mains.

-…

Cela faisait à présent de bonnes heures que Raine était passé en « mode ruine », gloussant d'excitation en tournant autour de ce que Lloyd aurait appelé « un-vieux-machin-tout-pourri-sans-le-moindre-interêt ». Mais pour Raine c'était comme si elle venait de déballer un cadeau particulièrement génial que le père noël lui aurait apporté (c'est une image bien sûr, il n'y a pas de père noël dans ToS). Elle scrutait les moindres recoins du tas de vielles pierres, n'hésitant pas à se mettre à quatre pattes dans la poussière et à gratter la terre avec ses ongles.

Elle faisait tout un tas de commentaires dont seul les mots « extraordinaire » et « inimaginables » arrivèrent aux oreilles de Lloyd, qui ne se donna même pas la peine d'écouter la suite.

-Mais on s'en fout Professeur…, dit-il d'une voix traînante, réprimant difficilement un bâillement, accompagné par celui de Noishe.

Quelle ne fut pas son erreur ! Aussitôt Raine lui sauta littéralement dessus, le traitant d'inculte, lui reprochant son manque d'intérêt pour le monde qui les entourait etc.…

Après une bonne demi-heure de sermon dont il se serait bien passé, il réussit enfin à la faire décoller. Raine partit à contre-cœur. Si elle n'avait pas eu une mission plus urgente elle serait bien rester là, à continuer ses fouilles et à échafauder des théories sur l'origine de ces ruines. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle suivit Lloyd sur le chemin en direction de Ozette, Noishe sur leurs talons.

------

Même si chacun faisait comme si l'incident de la nuit dernière n'avait jamais eu lieu, ils étaient néanmoins tous sur leur garde. Preuve avait été faite que Colette était une proie facile. Sheena s'en voulait particulièrement de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Colette avait beau lui assurer que ce n'était pas sa faute et qu'elle avait fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle avait été faible comme par le passé. Comme lorsque à cause de son inexpérience elle avait entraîné la mort de bon nombre de villageois au temple de Volt…sans oublier celle de Corrine. A chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, le sentiment de n'être qu'une moins que rien, s'insinuait à nouveau en elle et, elle sentait une boule au fond de sa gorge.

Depuis que Diane était venue s'installer avec eux à l'auberge sous prétexte d'être plus proche de Zélos et partageait sa chambre, ce sentiment s'était d'autant plus renforcé. Zélos pavanait comme un coq malgré la consigne de rester discret, et bon nombre de ces anciennes admiratrices était revenu prés de lui, la nouvelle de son retour dans la capitale s'étant répandue comme une traînée de poudre. L'auberge s'était vite transformée en harem.

La grande majorité des clients n'avaient pu le supporter et avaient rendu la clé de leur chambre pour aller voir ailleurs. Cette perte d'argent n'avait pas l'air de trop contrarier la tenancière qui, comme la majorité des membres du sexe féminin, était en pâmoison devant l'Elu.

Génis ne tarissait pas en soupirs exaspérés vis-à-vis de Zélos, qui s'en souciait comme de sa première chemise. C'est donc dire si cela l'atteignait ! Cependant, malgré sa désinvolture apparente, Zélos n'était pas comme d'habitude, et cela Régal eu tôt fait de le remarquer. Il s'acharnait en remarques désobligeantes sur Sheena, relayé également par ses admiratrices. L'ambiance était donc explosive, les insultes pleuvaient à n'en plus finir. C'était devenu insupportable.

« -Zélos est-ce que tu pourrais dire à tes admiratrices d'arrêter de glousser comme des poules ! On se croirait dans une basse-cour ! Colette n'arrive plus à dormir !dit Sheena d'un ton acide, penchée au dessus de la rambarde d'escalier.

-Mais bien sur, pas de quoi s'énerver, fit Zélos avec un petit air supérieur. Si tu veux je vais aller m'assurer moi-même qu'elle trouve le sommeil, ajouta-il le plus innocemment du monde.

-Alors ça sûrement pas ! répliqua aussitôt Sheena. Je te vois venir avec tes sous-entendus de pervers Zélos. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas entraîner l'innocente Colette dans tes jeux lubriques !

Zélos prit un air contrit et outré, sous les gloussements de ses louloutes.

-Sheena ! Comment oses-tu me présenter de la sorte ! Moi qui suis la pureté même de part ma fonction d'élu du Mana de Tésséha'lla ! N'est-ce pas les filles ?

Nouveaux gloussements des admiratrices.

-Tu vois Sheena, dit-il en se levant la tête vers elle et en prenant une pose avantageuse, accoudé à la rambarde en bois, il faut toujours que tu dramatises ! Remballes un peu ta fierté mon ange et viens donc te joindre à nous…

-Humpff, fit Sheena, levant le nez en signe de dédain.

-Mais vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement Maître Zélos ! couinèrent ensemble ses fans.

-Elles ont raison Maître Zélos. Elle n'a aucun raffinement comparé à nous, lui susurra Diane à l'oreille en agitant avec vigueur son éventail orné de plumes multicolores. Elle est bien trop coincée si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ce n'est qu'une petite paysanne fouineuse vivant dans un village de bouseux…

Ce fut au tour de Zélos d'étouffer un petit ricanement.

-Répètes un peu ça espèce de pouffe de luxe ! Je t'interdit d'insulter Mizuho et ses habitants tu entends !gronda Sheena hors d'elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Saches qu'ils valent cent fois mieux que toi et tes airs de princesse outragée !

-Ca suffit Sheena !dit Zélos en haussant la voix

-Toi le gigolo, la ferme ! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi tu entends ! répliqua-t-elle.

-Tu dépasses les limites de la bienséance…

-Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! ricana Sheena. Parce que maintenant tu donnes des cours de maintien toi ?! Laisse moi rire!

-Tout à fait. Il serait temps de clarifier les choses. Toi et les tiens n'êtes qu'un ramassis de bon à rien, de parias de la société traqués par les autorités. Regardes-toi ! Tu as entraîné des dizaines de tes semblables dans la mort parce que tu n'as pas été capable de conclure un pacte avec Volt ! C'est Meltokio qui vous a chassé de ses murs et pas vous qui vous êtes volontairement exclu Sheena, ne l'oublie pas, dit Zélos d'un ton froid. Alors si j'étais toi je serais moins fière d'appartenir à ce village et je te conseillerais de ne pas trop le crier sur tous les toits si tu ne veux pas finir sur la paille d'un cachot humide…

Sheena pâlit sous le ton cinglant qu'avait employé Zélos et bâtit précipitamment en retraite vers la chambre de Colette. Ils entendirent la porte claquer et Génis, furieux, se précipita au devant de Zélos qui était retourné s'installer au fond de la salle avec ses louloutes.

« Pourquoi as-tu été aussi méchant avec elle ? Je croyais que c'était ton amie !

-Il ne me semble pas me souvenir avoir dit une telle chose, lui répondit-il en réprimant un bâillement d'ennui. Je n'aime pas bien ses manières. Je n'ai fait que la remettre à sa place, c'est tout.

-Tu l'as blessé…

-Allons, allons n'exagérons rien. Elle est juste vexée parce qu'elle n'a pas eu le dernier mot voilà tout. Allez j'ai assez perdu de temps avec toi moustique, dit Zélos en agitant sa main avec impatience comme s'il voulait chasser un insecte particulièrement dérangeant.

Génis tourna les talons et revint s'asseoir aux cotés de Préséa et Régal.

-Il fait le malin parce qu'on est dans sa ville et qu'il n'y a pas Lloyd, ronchonna-t-il. Non mais quel blaireau ! C'est vraiment un pauvre type qui n'a aucune considération pour les autres et qui ne pense qu'a lui !

Préséa posa sa main sur celle de Génis, lui intimant de se calmer. Celui-ci rougit et se mit à bafouiller, tirant un sourire bienveillant à la jeune fille. Régal se tourna vers le petit groupe surexcité dont l'Elu était le centre d'intérêt et haussa un sourcil surpris. Malgré l'agitation dont il était l'objet évident, il gardait les yeux fixés sur le couloir sur lequel donnait les chambres et plus particulièrement, sur la porte derrière laquelle Sheena avait disparu quelques instants plus tôt, le regard emprunt de tristesse, contrastant de manière équivoque avec son attitude nonchalante. Se sentant observé, il tourna la tête et s'empourpra l'espace d'un instant. Puis, se ressaisissant rapidement, braqua son regard sur Régal, le défiant de révéler à quiconque ce qu'il avait surpris.

Une fois la porte refermée sur les gloussements de Zélos et ses louloutes, Sheena s'y adossa et se laissa glisser jusqu'à terre, les jambes coupées. C'était bien la première fois que Zélos était odieux de la sorte en lui ravivant ces souvenirs douloureux. Jusque là il n'avait fait que la taquiner mais cette fois c'était différent. Qu'est ce qui avait changé ? Pourquoi ? Ramenant ses genoux contre elle, elle étouffa des sanglots de rage. « Oh Corrine ! Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ? J'ai tant besoin de toi… Corrine !!! » cria t-elle intérieurement en essayant de ravaler ses larmes.

« -Mmmh…Sheena ? demanda la voie pâteuse et endormie de Colette.

-Ce n'est rien Colette, rien du tout, lui assura-t-elle en dissimulant les sillons salés laissés par ses larmes. Essaie de te rendormir…

Celle-ci se retourna dans ses draps, essayant de trouver une position plus confortable pour retourner dans les bras de morphée. Son souffle régulier ne tarda pas à se faire entendre, preuve qu'elle s'était rendormie.

Sheena se sentait tellement mal qu'elle en avait la nausée. Imitant Colette, elle se dirigea vers son lit en titubant et se roula en boule sous les draps, espérant en son for intérieur que ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'elle allait se réveiller…

-------

Le Pontife faisait les cents pas dans son bureau L'homme, à l'allure débonnaire portant une moustache bien fournie, menait une « guerre » farouche contre les ennemis de l'état : le groupe des deux élus et les demi-efles. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il exécrait, c'était les demi-efles en liberté ; alors le fait de savoir ce magicien et cette guérisseuse courir dans la nature le mettait hors de lui. Il était d'une humeur massacrante lorsque son agent pénétra dans la pièce.

« -Je suis désolé votre Grandeur…, commença-t-il précipitamment.

-Tu as échoué c'est ça ? dit froidement le chef de l'Eglise de Martel sans se retourner.

-J'ai eu un léger contretemps Monseigneur, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferais ce qui a été convenu.

-Il vaudrait mieux pour toi, Kuchinawa. N'oublie pas notre accord, c'est dans ton intérêt, fit le Pontife en entortillant le bout de sa moustache. Je te donne carte blanche. Fais ce qui est nécessaire mais débarrasse-moi de ces élus gênants.

Kuchinawa tiqua sous le ton autoritaire du Pontife mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il avait trop attendu que celui-ci lui donne le champ libre afin d'assouvir sa vengeance en toute impunité. L'assassin de ses parents allait enfin payer pour son crime. Un rictus sauvage déforma ses traits, invisible derrière le bout de tissu qui masquait son visage aux regards de la foule, et il disparut dans un écran de fumé.

-Les gueux de Mizuho sont décidément aussi bon à rien que les demi-efles, pensa à haute voix le Pontife, incapables d'accomplir correctement la tâche qu'on leur donne. Il faut reconnaître que celui-ci a été facile à manipuler…mais il faudra s'en séparer le moment venu…

-----------

Le soleil couchant était en train de disparaître derrière la colline où se dressait fièrement le village d'Ozette, nimbant le lac et ses alentours d'une teinte d'or. La brise du soir transportait d'agréables odeurs sucrées rappelant à tous que la fin de l'été était proche.

Après une longue et éreintante course sur le dos de Noishe, Raine et Lloyd arrivaient enfin en vue de la maison d'Altessa. Altessa était un nain vivant à Tésséha'lla, l'équivalent de Dirk sur Sylvarant en quelque sorte… Sa maison était nichée en contrebas d'Ozette, creusée à même la paroi de la montagne. S'il y en avait un qui pouvait guérir Colette ou leur en apprendre un peu plus sur son étrange maladie, c'était bien lui. Comme si leur visite était attendue, ils virent Tabatha, l'androïde créée par le nain, s'avancer sur le pas de la porte et leur faire de grands signes en guise de bienvenue.

-BONSOIR. VENEZ, MON MAITRE VOUS ATTEND…leur dit-elle comme ils s'approchaient de l'habitation.

Lloyd et le Professeur échangèrent un regard perplexe. Comment diable, Altessa pouvait être au courant de leur venue… Se pourrait-il qu'il soit déjà au courant pour l'Angelus Crystalus Officinalis Chronic ? Et dans ce cas pourquoi ne leur en avait-il pas parlé lors de leur précédente rencontre ?

Haussant les épaules devant ces questions sans réponses, Lloyd emboîta le pas à Tabatha. Il serait bien temps pour eux de voir de quoi il en retournait. Pour le moment ils avaient juste besoin de réponses à leur problème. Pour le reste, on verrait après.

Colette : Dis donc je trouve que je dors beaucoup dans cette fic moi --'

Génis : Ouais et nous on apparaît pas trop je trouve.

Naikkoh : C'est vrai…mais bon là c'est Sheena l'héroïne, c'est pour ça…Patience vous autre, vous aurez vous aussi votre heure de gloire

Sheena fait le V de la victoire.

Zélos (regard de pervers) : T'inquiètes Colette, si tu veux je peux venir te tenir compagnie, comme ça tu te sentiras moins seule.

Z se prend une baffe sur l'arrière du crâne par S, défenseuse de la vertu des jeunes filles.

S : Même pas dans tes rêves !

N : Ne l'abîme pas trop Shee-Shee, stp ! Après je vais avoir le fan club de Zélos sur le dos.

G : Vas-y , frappe le avec une chaise !


	4. Chapitre 04: Le messager

CHAPITRE 4 : **Le messager**

Les deux voyageurs étaient attablés devant une collation, tout en racontant ce qui les amenait ici. Enfin c'était surtout Raine qui parlait, Lloyd était trop occupé à remplir son estomac qui commençait à crier famine après leur course de la journée. Cette dernière exposa posément la situation, les circonstances dans lesquelles le mal s'était déclaré en bon praticien qu'elle était. Altessa l'écouta attentivement, fronçant de temps à autre les sourcils ou acquiesçant de la tête lorsqu'il était d'accord avec son raisonnement.

Le feu brûlait et crépitait doucement dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Les bougies diffusaient une lueur tamisée. Une agréable torpeur flottait dans l'air, qui eut tôt fait d'avoir raison de Lloyd. Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, il essayait de garder les yeux ouverts au prix d'efforts considérables. Mais la lutte ne fût pas longue et, dodelinant la tête, il s'endormit sans plus de cérémonie dans un coin de la pièce.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de prendre un peu de repos, déclara Altessa. La route a été longue pour venir jusqu'ici.

-Vous avez raison, mais c'est que le temps presse voyez-vous, commença Raine.

-Nous reparlerons de tout ça demain matin », dit-il en montrant d'un signe du menton, Lloyd qui dormait la bouche ouverte.

Raine ne pût réprimer un sourire attendrissant en le voyant si détendu. Toute la journée durant, un pli soucieux avait barré son front.

_Il doit se faire beaucoup de soucis pour elle_, pensa-t-elle.

Imitant son élève, elle s'étira en baillant. Elle aussi profiterait bien d'un sommeil réparateur. Voyager sur le dos de Noishe l'avait vermoulue et elle apprécierait bien un bon bain chaud.

-Tabatha va vous préparer ça, lui répondit le nain après avoir écouté sa demande.

Raine hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, puis elle se dirigea vers Lloyd et lui secoua gentiment l'épaule.

-Allez Lloyd, debout.

Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut, portant instinctivement sa main sur la garde d'une de ses épées.

« Tout va bien, dit le professeur d'un ton rassurant. Nous sommes chez Altessa, tu te souviens ? Nous n'avons rien à craindre ici.

-Désolé, professeur Sage, dit Lloyd, un peu embarrassé.

Raine sourit, amusée devant sa mine déconfite.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'un lit serait plus agréable qu'un coin du mur pour dormir ?

-Si, bien sur », fit-il en se levant, ne sachant plus trop où se mettre.

Il se dirigea vers les chambres que leur avait assigné leur hôte dés leur arrivé et s'étendit sur le lit le plus proche. Les yeux ouverts, il contempla le plafond, un peu lézardé d'ailleurs. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Colette. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour la jeune fille et espérait que tout allait bien. Ils auraient peut être mieux fait de l'emmener avec eux afin de la faire examiner par Altessa…Cependant le voyage l'aurait considérablement fatiguée et elle était déjà assez affaiblie… Il soupira et essaya de trouver le sommeil mais celui-ci le fuyait maintenant. Il eut beau se tourner et se retourner dans tous les sens, rien à faire. Pourvu que le nain puisse la soigner. Elle comptait beaucoup pour lui. Elle et Génis étaient ses meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance pratiquement et il ne permettrait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. D'une certaine manière, il se sentait responsable d'elle et des autres également, un peu comme le ferait le chef d'un clan et en y réfléchissant bien c'était un peu ce qu'il était. Les uns comme les autres se referaient à son avis, à ses décisions, même si parfois elles n'étaient pas toujours bonnes. Le visage souriant de Colette apparut alors dan son esprit et il se surprit à rougir bien malgré lui. Heureusement qu'il était seul dans la chambre et que personne ne pouvait le voir… D'ailleurs où était donc passé le Professeur ?

Sur ce, Lloyd décida que, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil et que c'était de la faute de Raine, il allait la trouver et l'embêter un peu. Il n'eut pas trop de mal à la trouver, étant donné que la demeure d'Altessa n'était pas non plus un palace, et rentra dans la pièce sans se poser davantage de questions. Il se prit une serviette en pleine figure, suivie d'un chapelet de juron qu'il entendait pour la première fois dans la bouche du professeur Sage. Cet idiot ne s'était rendu compte que trop tard que celle-ci était en train de prendre un bain. Il essaya maladroitement de sortir de la pièce, se confondant en excuses. Dans sa précipitation, il accrocha le porte serviette qui, entraîné par son propre poids, bascula dans l'eau du bain, éclaboussant tout sur son passage.

« Bon sang Lloyd ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je vois que Zélos a malheureusement déteint sur toi ! explosa Raine, essayant de dissimuler en hâte sa nudité derrière une serviette.

-C'est une regrettable méprise Professeur, je… se défendit Lloyd, tout penaud.

Le vol plané qu'il fit à travers la porte l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

-Non mais tout de même », fit Raine en claquant la porte, rouge de colère et de honte.

Ayant compris la leçon, Lloyd retourna se coucher sans faire d'histoire, en se massant le postérieur. Il était quand même un peu outré que le Professeur ait pu un instant imaginer qu'il était en train de se rincer l'œil. Il ne l'avait tout de même pas fait exprès. Il n'était pas comme ce pervers notoire de Zélos. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, était-ce bien prudent de le laisser tout seul avec Colette ? Il se prit à espérer que les autres veilleraient au grain et l'empêcherait de faire n'importe quoi…

--------

Broussailles…obscurité…bruissements…

Silence inquiétant…oppressant…

Affolement…peur…

Craquement…

Cours !

Terreur sans nom

Cours ! Cours plus vite !

Tombe

Noir…le vide…

Une fois de plus Sheena, se réveilla en sursaut, terrorisée. Même si tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, le fruit de son imagination, la matérialisation de ses angoisses, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que cela avait l'air bien réel pour un rêve. Beaucoup trop réel… Une fois de plus, elle fouilla dans ses souvenirs mais elle ne se rappelait rien avant que son grand-père la trouve à l'entrée de la forêt de Gaorrachia et prenne soin d'elle. Qui elle était vraiment, elle n'en savait rien au juste. Ces questions, elle les avait retournées cent fois dans sa tête depuis 15 ans sans jamais obtenir de réponses. Même vis-à-vis de ça elle était une bonne à rien. Elle allait finir par croire que Zélos avait raison en fait. Elle ratait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait…

Elle se roula en boule sous les couvertures essayant de retrouver le sommeil, qui maintenant la fuyait.

-----------

« Ce que vous m'avez appris hier soir est fort inquiétant pour la jeune élue, déclara Altessa caressant sa barbe comme ils étaient en train de petit déjeuner.

-Oui et c'est pour cela que nous sommes venus vous demander conseil. Le temps presse et comme vous avez travaillé pour le Cruxis autrefois, nous pensions que vous seriez à même de nous aider, dit Raine.

-Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire en l'état actuel des choses.

-Comment ça vous ne pouvez rien faire ! s'emporta Lloyd. Je refuse de m'avouer vaincu ! Nous n'avons pas tout essayé pour la sauver. Professeur, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, nous n'allons pas abandonner n'est ce pas ? »

Celle-ci baissa les yeux. Elle avait redouté ce moment et en avait prévu l'éventualité, sans toutefois en parler à Lloyd. Elle ne voulait pas le décourager avant d'avoir commencé et lire dans son regard la déception qu'elle y voyait à cet instant.

Altessa aussi gardait les yeux rivés au sol, visiblement embarrassé de son incapacité à les aider cette fois-ci.

« Professeur…on ne peut pas…enfin…nous n'avons pas le droit de l'abandonner…Professeur ! dit Lloyd d'une voix empreinte de désespoir.

Un lourd silence s'était emparé d'eux et semblait vouloir les écraser.

-Je suis désolée Lloyd…commença le nain.

-Je me contrefiche de votre pitié ! Vous êtes là à faire de beaux discours, mais quand il faut agir, il n'y a plus personne !

-Lloyd !s'exclama Raine.

-Non, il n'y a pas de Lloyd qui tienne ! Puisqu'il ne peut pas nous aider partons et allons voir ailleurs ! Je ne resterais pas une seconde de plus ici alors que Colette est en train de souffrir !s'exclama t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Lloyd présentes tes excuses immédiatement à Altessa, dit Raine, scandalisée par son attitude. Est-ce que tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu viens di… »

D'un geste de la main, Altessa coupa Raine dans sa remontrance. Il fixait à présent Lloyd de ses petits yeux brillants, ses épais sourcils froncés.

_Et voilà, Lloyd l'a mis en colère ? Il aurait mieux fait de se taire…_, pensa Raine.

« Il y a peut être un moyen de sauver votre amie, jeune homme. Mais je voudrais avant toute chose vous poser une question, fit-il d'un ton très calme mais les sourcils toujours froncés, comme si il voulait mettre Lloyd à l'épreuve.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, l'incitant à poursuivre.

-Jusqu'où seriez vous prêt à aller pour elle ?

-Je donnerais ma vie sans hésiter pour la sauver, lui répondit-il d'un air décidé.

-Mmmh, je vois… »

Anxieuse, Raine les regardait s'affronter du regard sans pour autant oser intervenir. C'était le combat de Lloyd qui se déroulait à l'instant, pas le sien. Et puis soudain, le nain parti d'un rire tonitruant, les laissant tous deux perplexes.

_J'ai du rater un épisode_, songea Lloyd, passablement désorienté par la réaction d'Altessa.

Il restait interdit devant la porte à moitié ouverte qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir. Raine non plus ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter. Cette situation était un peu déstabilisante.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, j'ai peut être une solution à vous proposez, dit Altessa tout en retrouvant son sérieux.

-C'est…c'est vrai ? demanda Lloyd, interdit.

Il se rapprocha d'avantage afin d'écouter avec attention ce que le nain avait à dire. Raine s'avança également.

-Tout d'abord il faut savoir que cela ne sera pas sans risque pour la jeune élue et son donneur potentiel…

-Son…donneur potentiel ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? interrogea Lloyd.

Raine lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes, lui intimant le silence.

-Il faudrait également la ramener ici, continua le nain imperturbable. Afin de vous épargnez le chemin en sens inverse et pour gagner du temps, je vous propose d'utiliser ceci. »

Il fit un petit signe à son androïde qui disparut au fond de la pièce, par derrière une tenture masquant une solide porte en bois. Tabatha revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une sorte de cage en osier qu'elle posa sur la table. De la cage s'élevait d'étranges couinements dont Raine ne pût dire à quelle espèce animale ils appartenaient. Avec précaution, Tabatha ouvrir la petite trappe située sur le coté de la cage et en sortit la plus étrange créature qu'ils aient jamais vu. Haute d'une quinzaine de centimètre environ, elle arborait un plumage chatoyant, d'une couleur indéfinissable tant il était changeant. Lloyd avait l'impression qu'il était capable de capter chaque rayon de lumière et de le réfléchir à l'infini. La bestiole avait l'apparence d'un oiseau sans pour autant en être un vraiment et le fixait de ses yeux ronds d'un noir de jais.

« C'est un Ishkal ! s'exclama Raine au comble de l'excitation. Ils vivent normalement dans des endroits inaccessibles aux hommes. Par la déesse Martel, je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir avoir la chance d'un voir un, un jour ! Et en plus il a l'air apprivoisé…Comment avez-vous réussi à vous en procurez un ?

-Hum-hum ! Disons que c'est…sans importance », lui répondit le nain, l'air affreusement gêné tout à coup.

Lloyd était fasciné par la créature. On aurait dit qu'elle était enveloppée d'une couche de brume qui lui donnait un aspect évanescent. L'Ishkal portait lui aussi une attention toute particulière à Lloyd.

« Les Ishkals sont capables de changer de forme à volonté, lui expliqua Raine comme si elle était en train de donner un cours. Ils peuvent s'adapter à leur environnement de manière instantanée. Pour l'instant tu le vois sous la forme d'un animal volant parce que c'est la représentation que tu veux bien t'en faire. Une autre particularité de cette espèce est qu'ils utilisent le mana pour communiquer avec le monde qui les entoure. Un peu à la manière d'un esprit originel, pour te faire une idée de leur mode de fonctionnement. Ils sont capables de percevoir tes émotions et, suivant les cas, communiquer avec toi dans ton propre langage. Mais ceci nécessite que l'Ishkal ait confiance en toi…qu'il t'ait choisi si tu préfères, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard interrogateur de Lloyd.

Altessa hocha en signe d'approbation.

-Nous allons ainsi pouvoir faire parvenir un message à vos amis en le confiant à l'Ishkal », dit-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un banal oiseau d'une couleur grise s'envola de la fenêtre de la demeure d'Altessa et prit la direction de Meltokio, la capitale de Tésséha'lla. A l'une de ses pattes était attachée un bout de parchemin, contenant une missive de la plus haute importance.

-------

La matinée avait à peine débutée que déjà, il régnait une chaleur écrasante à l'extérieur. Les gens avaient renoncé à s'installer sur la terrasse ombragée et s'étaient réfugiés à l'intérieur de l'auberge, en quête d'un peu de fraîcheur.

-Fait trop chaud, se plaignit Génis, le menton posé sur la table.

Cette fin d'été était vraiment chaude.

-C'est insupportable…, rajouta-t-il.

Préséa ne dit rien mais jeta au petit magicien un regard compatissant.

_C'est vrai qu'il fait trop chaud…et on est que 10 heures du matin…_, pensa-t-elle, en essuyant son front trempé de sueur.

Régal semblait somnoler sur sa chaise. Au fond de la salle Zélos et son club semblaient eux aussi souffrir de cette chaleur torride, vu les bruissements continuels que faisaient les éventails de ces dames. Sheena quant à elle, était toujours cloîtrée dans sa chambre depuis son altercation avec Zélos, la veille.

Génis vida d'un trait son huitième jus d'amangue avant d'un commander un neuvième.

« Si tu continues, tu vas aller aux toilettes toute la journée, lui fit remarquer Préséa.

-M'en fout, répliqua-t-il, cette chaleur me donne trop soif. Et puis de toute façon on pas grand-chose d'intéressant à faire. Comme ça, ça me fera une « mini activité »…

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et poussa Préséa du coude.

-Tu as vu ce drôle d'oiseau sur le rebord de la fenêtre ?

Préséa acquiesça.

-Je n'ai jamais vu un oiseau comme ça. Il ne ressemble pas à quelque chose que je connais. »

Elle s'approcha doucement de l'animal. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ils avaient l'air d'être les seuls dans la pièce à remarquer sa présence. La créature n'eut aucun mouvement de fuite mais les fixait avec insistance de ses yeux couleur charbon. Lorsque Préséa fut prés d'elle, elle tendit négligemment sa patte vers la jeune fille, mettant ainsi en évidence le message qu'elle portait. Préséa le détacha délicatement et l'« oiseau » s'envola pour se poser sur la tête de Génis.

-Hé ! Je suis pas un épouvantail ! déclara celui-ci. Vas te trouver un autre perchoir, hein…

La créature ne bougea pourtant pas d'un pouce, visiblement à son aise sur la tête du petit magicien.

Préséa déroula le morceau de parchemin et entreprit de le lire. Une mine soucieuse se dessina alors sur son visage.

« Qu'est ce que c'est, Préséa ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Génis.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tendit la missive afin qu'il la lise.

-C'est bizarre, dit-il après l'avoir lu. Et pourtant c'est la signature de Lloyd…

-Il s'agit peut être d'un piège, lui fit remarquer Préséa.

-Montres moi ça Génis », dit Régal à présent réveillé.

Il parcourut rapidement le message et lui aussi afficha un regard soucieux.

Voyant que ses compagnons avaient l'air étrangement surexcités pour une chaleur pareil, Zélos se décida à bouger ses fesses et d'aller voir de quoi il en retournait.

« Alors Génis, tu t'es reconverti en nid pour les oiseaux à ce que je vois. Félicitations ! dit-il d'un air railleur.

Génis fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et tourna ostensiblement la tête.

Régal lui montra alors le message qu'ils venaient de recevoir.

-C'est sans doute un piège du Pontife pour nous attirer à l'extérieur de la ville. Lloyd n'écrit pas aussi mal tout de même…, déclara-t-il après l'avoir lu.

Génis haussa les épaules à cette remarque.

-On devrait peut être montrer ça à Colette et Sheena pour voir ce qu'elles en pensent non ? » suggéra alors Préséa.

Ils montèrent tous les quatre à l'étage et frappèrent à la porte de la chambre des filles avant d'entrer. Sheena s'avança vers eux dés qu'ils franchirent le pas de la porte mais dès qu'elle aperçut la longue chevelure rousse de Zélos, elle se ravisa et s'éloigna sensiblement, essayant de ne pas croiser son regard. Celui-ci agissait comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, chose très difficile puisque la chambre n'était pas très grande…

« Excuses-nous de te déranger, commença Régal en s'adressant à Colette, mais nous venons de recevoir ce message et nous voudrions savoir ce que tu en penses. Préséa, Génis et moi-même, nous nous accordons à dire qu'il s'agit sans doute d'un faux.

-Hé ! Moi aussi j'ai dis que c'était un faux, protesta Zélos.

-Oui bon, bref, reprit Régal sans vraiment faire attention à l'élu. Alors Colette ? Ton avis ?

Colette parcourut rapidement des yeux le message que ses amis lui tendaient. Un grand sourire illumina son visage d'un espoir qui l'avait, depuis un petit moment, quitté.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle. C'est bien Lloyd l'auteur de cette lettre, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

-Comment peux-tu en être certaine, Colette ? lui demanda Sheena qui était jusqu'alors restée silencieuse.

-Et bien, répondit d'elle en rougissant d'une toute petite voix, je… j'ai…j'ai reconnu son odeur… »

De gêne, elle enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller histoire de couper court aux éventuelles remarques. Il n'y en eut aucune. Chacun reprenait espoir grâce à la lettre qu'avait apporté ce petit animal étrange. Lequel semblait avoir définitivement adopté Génis comme maison de remplacement et regardait alternativement tout les membres du groupe de ses petits yeux perçants.

Altessa : Il y a peut être un moyen de sauver votre amie, jeune homme. Mais je voudrais avant toute chose vous poser une question.

Lloyd : Allez-y, je suis prêt.

A : Bon alors concentrer vous bien.

De quoi avez-vous besoin pour la sauver?

Réponse a : de Raine

Réponse b : d'un donneur de mana

Réponse c : d'un donneur de flouz

Réponse d : d'Obi-Wan Kenobi

L : …

A : Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez plus droit, ni au 50-50, ni à l'avis du public, ni à l'appel à un ami.

L : Pffiou, c'est pas évident…je sens le piège là…

L se concentre à mort, de la fumée sort de ses oreilles.

A : Alors vous avez trouvé ?

L : Euh, euh…Obi-Wan Kenobi !

A: Miiiiiiiiiip! Mauvaise, réponse! Vous êtes le maillon faible ! Au revoir !...Prétendant au titre de héros n°412, c'est à vous !...Décidément, ce métier devient de plus en plus dur soupirs

Naikkoh : Moralité : n'est pas héros qui veux ! looooooooooooool

Si vous avez des remarques, des suggestions quant à la suite, si vous voulez que votre perso favori apparaisse, n'hésiter pas à me le faire savoir.

Allez, bon vent jusqu'au prochain chapitre comme dirait le Wonder chef !


	5. Chapitre 05: Premiers affrontements

CHAPITRE 5 : **Premiers affrontements**

-Bon, organisons-nous pour préparer le transfert de Colette, déclara Régal.

D'un accord tacite, il avait été désigné comme « chef de remplacement » en l'absence de Lloyd. On ne pouvait pas à proprement parler de chef, en réalité. Leur petite troupe était parfaitement rodée et chacun avait une fonction particulière. Cela s'était mis en place progressivement, au cours du temps qu'ils avaient passé à voyager ensemble, sans qu'il y ait eu de raisons de contestation. L'établissement d'une certaine entente entre les différents membres était essentielle au bon fonctionnement du groupe et à l'accomplissement de leur mission.

Il fut décidé que seul Régal et Génis escorteraient Colette jusque chez Altessa. Les autres resteraient ici afin de donner le change car ils étaient certains d'être surveillés. Après tout ils avaient été retrouvés par Kuchinawa qui était au service du Pontife. Et puis si Zélos quittait la ville avec eux, ils pouvaient être sûrs que la nouvelle de leur départ se répandrait comme une traînée de poudre et ils voulaient rester le plus discret possible. Pas la peine de rameuter toute la garde pontificale de la ville à leurs trousses…

-Partons en fin d'après midi, proposa Régal, il y a plus de gens dehors à cette heure-ci. Il suffira de nous fondre dans la masse jusqu'à la sortie, en espérant qu'ils ne viendront pas nous fouiller de trop prés.

Au-dessus de la lucarne de la chambre, une ombre noire se frotta les mains. «Parfait, pensa-t-elle, il me reste juste assez de temps pour aller les cueillir dés qu'ils sortiront de cette auberge. Cette fois-ci tu ne m'échapperas pas petite demoiselle, ni toi non plus Sheena ». Un instant plus tard, et il avait disparu.

Dans la chambre de Colette, celle-ci et ses amis ne se doutèrent pas un seul instant que leur plan avait été découvert. Ils continuèrent de deviser gaiement, certains que si Lloyd leur réclamait Colette c'était parce qu'Altessa pouvait les aider.

L'air était lourd et humide, en cette fin d'après midi, annonciateur d'un orage. Chacun espérait la pluie qui ramènerait un peu de fraîcheur sur l'atmosphère pesante, qui était le quotidien de la capitale depuis quelques jours. Déjà quelques bourrasques de vent quelques peu violentes soufflaient sur la ville, incitant les gens à rentrer chez eux. L'effet « camouflage » dans la foule était raté, mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il leur fallait partir quand même. Hors de question qu'ils laissent l'état de Colette empirer. Ce fut donc avec prudence, qu'ils quittèrent l'auberge. Ceux qui restaient accompagnèrent ceux qui partaient jusqu'au bout de la rue.

Malgré une apparente insouciance, tout le monde était sur ses gardes. La rue d'ordinaire si animée était un peu trop calme. Beaucoup trop calme même. Instinctivement, ils se rapprochèrent les uns des autres, de manière à former une sorte de rempart autour de l'Elue. Ils étaient tous prêts à donner le meilleur d'eux même pour la protéger, sachant que s'ils avaient été à sa place, elle en aurait fait autant pour eux.

Surgis de nulle part, un groupe de ninja, tout de noir vêtu, les encercla rapidement.

« Ils ne sont qu'une dizaine, et nous sommes cinq, souffla Zélos à ses compagnons. Ca nous en fait deux chacun…

-Non, on est six, répliqua Colette ; je ne vais certainement pas vous regarder vous battre en attendant bien gentiment !

-Pas question, dit Génis, on doit t'amener à Altessa le plus vite possible. On va s'en débarrasser vite fait. Bon allez, vous autres, c'est parti ! »

Au signal que donna Génis, chacun se mit en mouvement vers son adversaire. Régal et Génis restèrent autour de Colette pendant que les trois autres allaient de l'avant. Préséa jouait de sa hache dévastatrice mais le ninja était trop agile pour ses coups et elle avait beau faire, elle ne l'inquiétait pas du tout. Génis enchaînait les sorts rapides mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas assez efficaces et n'infligeaient que peu de dégâts à l'ennemi. Jeter un sort plus puissant lui aurait demander plus de temps et chacune de ses tentatives s'étaient à présent soldée par un échec : sa concentration et son flux de mana étaient toujours habilement stoppées au dernier moment.

Ils n'avaient pas affaire à des débutants…

Le doute devint très vite une certitude lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que, à force d'éviter leurs coups, le groupe de ninja était en train de les disperser et de les isoler les uns des autres, et ce, de manière à ce qu'ils soient trop éloignés pour aller porter secours à un compagnon en difficulté.

Du haut du toit voisin, Kuchinawa observait ses sbires au travail, attendant le moment propice pour s'attaquer à l'élue. Aux aguets, il ne perdait rien du combat qui se déroulait en contre bas. Puis soudain, avisant une ouverture, il fondit comme un aigle sur sa proie vers la jeune fille.

-Attention, Colette ! cria Zélos qui venait d'apercevoir Kuchinawa s'élancer dans sa direction.

Avec une rapidité fulgurante, Régal, qui se trouvait à coté d'elle, lui faucha les jambes, la projetant à terre mais lui évitant ainsi le coup mortel qui lui était destiné.

L'homme de main du Pontife avait, une fois de plus, manqué son objectif. De rage, il se tourna vers celui qui était responsable de cet impair et engagea le combat avec lui.

Préséa redoubla de coup de hache et Zélos de coups d'épée, et ils réussirent tant bien que mal à se débarrasser de leurs assaillants. De son coté, Sheena en avait envoyé un au tapis et était aux prises avec le deuxième, lorsque, se rendant compte qu'il perdait l'avantage, Kuchinawa battit en retraite.

« Attention ! Il s'échappe ! leur cria Régal, un genou à terre.

-Il est pour moi ! » lança Sheena en désarmant son adversaire actuel.

Et sans que les autres aient pu émettre la moindre protestation, elle se lança à sa poursuite à travers les ruelles.

-Sheena ! Reviens ! C'est un piège ! lui cria Zélos.

Peine perdue, la jeune femme était déjà loin. Il jura entre ses dents, devant la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Préséa et Génis combattaient à l'autre bout de la rue, Régal était seul pour protéger Colette. Il restait quatre ninjas encore en état de se battre. Pourvue qu'il n'arrive pas de renfort sinon ils allaient être en très mauvaise posture.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris à Sheena ? Quel besoin d'aller jouer les héros toute seule ? D'habitude c'était son rôle d'ailleurs…Elle aurait quand même pu mettre de coté son amour propre et le laisser filer. C'était sans aucun doute une manœuvre pour les obliger à s'éloigner de Colette, qui serait alors plus vulnérable…

Leur chef en déroute, les ninjas restant redoublèrent d'ardeur au combat, tant et si bien qu'ils avaient du mal à contenir leurs assauts répétés. Colette commençait à flancher et Régal fut obliger d'avoir recours à sa technique « grand guérisseur » pour la requinquer un peu. Il fallait qu'elle tienne jusqu'à la fin du combat. Une seconde escouade de ninjas vint en renfort, comme le craignait Zélos, afin de soutenir la première.

« Il faut qu'on les ait en un seul coup, sinon on ne s'en sortira jamais, souffla Zélos à ses compagnons qui opinèrent d'un signe de tête. Tu peux t'en charger Génis ? Un « cyclone » devrait faire l'affaire non ? Nous, nous veillerons à ce que tu ne sois pas interrompu…

-D'accord ! »

Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait recourt à ses sorts reposant sur l'utilisation de mana, Génis fit le vide dans sa tête. Mentalement, il concentrait le flux de mana alentour en un point précis de son kendama, qui lui servait de vecteur magique. Un fourmillement lui parcourut le corps, tandis qu'à ses pieds se dessinait le cercle magique permettant d'invoquer l'attaque élémentale du cyclone.

-CYCLONE ! lança t-il sur l'ensemble de ses adversaires.

Son attaque fut plus puissante que prévu car elle fut relayée par les bourrasques de vents attestant de la proximité de l'orage. L'escouade de ninja fut balayée en un instant et, lorsque l'attaque de Génis cessa, la place était nette.

« Beau travail Génis ! lui dit Zélos.

-Tu as été très efficace, rajouta Préséa.

A cette remarque, le petit magicien rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Mais…euh…tu…tu sais Pr-Préséa, tu-tu as été très bien aussi…

-Ah ! Amour, quand tu nous tiens, le charria Zélos en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-Oh toi, occupes toi de tes affaires », lui dit Génis les joues de plus en plus rouges.

Faisant le bilan de la situation, Régal s'aperçut que Sheena n'était toujours pas de retour.

_Pourvue qu'elle ne se soit pas fait surprendre_, pensa t-il.

Il fit part de son inquiétude aux autres membres du groupe et Zélos décida de partir à sa recherche, refusant l'aide que ses amis lui proposaient.

-Pas la peine. Elle ne doit pas être bien loin. Attendez-moi à l'auberge avec Colette. L'orage sera bientôt là…il serait plus sage de reporter le départ à demain.

Puis il partit à la recherche de la jeune femme, laissant aux autres le soin de s'occuper de Colette, épuisée.

Les coups de vents se firent plus violent et les premières gouttes de pluies vinrent s'écraser sur les pavés mais toujours pas de Sheena en vue. Depuis tout à l'heure Zélos tournait et retournait dans le dédale des ruelles sans pour autant la trouver ou tout du moins repérer un indice de son passage.

-Sheenaaa ! appela-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Les rues étaient désespérément vides et seul le bruit de l'averse répondit à son appel.

Essayant de ne pas penser aux raisons de ce silence, il reprit ses recherches. Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle s'était élancée à la poursuite de Kuchinawa, grand maximum. Ils n'avaient quand même pas pu s'éloigner bien loin.

-Merde ! jura-t-il en frappant de son poing le mur en torchis le plus proche.

Cela faisait la troisième fois qu'il passait au niveau de ce croisement, il reconnaissait l'enseigne de la petite échoppe situé au coin de la rue étroite. La pluie tombait de plus en plus drue, achevant de le tremper. Un grondement de tonnerre roula tout près, le faisant sursauter. L'orage se rapprochait. Il sentit un frôlement sur sa gauche et se retourna, alerte.

L'oiseau étrange qui leur avait amené le message de Lloyd vint se poser à ses pieds et attirant l'attention de Zélos sur lui, sautilla vers la bouche d'égout qui se trouvait au centre du croisement. Zélos ne l'avait pas remarqué lors de ses précédents passages mais elle était légèrement déplacée comme si quelqu'un était passé par-là. L'oiseau pris quelque chose dans son bec et Zélos fronça le sourcils, perplexe. L'animal revint vers lui tenant un ruban de couleur rose dont on se servait pour mettre dans les cheveux.

-Un ruban rose hhumm… ça pourrait être son ruban. Merci l'ami ! Sans toi j'aurais cherché encore longtemps, fit-il à la créature avant de se diriger vers la bouche d'égout.

Il finit de déplacer le couvercle en fonte et descendit le long de l'échelle de fer, sous le ruissellement de l'eau de pluie qui s'engouffrait sous terre par cet orifice.

Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur et lorsqu'il sentit son pied toucher quelque chose de dur, il s'immobilisa. Il attendit que ses yeux se soient accoutumés à l'obscurité ambiante avant de se mettre en route. Les effluves nauséabonds des eaux usées de la capitale le prirent à la gorge ; lui donnant la nausée. De loin en loin des petits couinements stridents se faisaient entendre, attestant de la présence de rats, qui devaient pulluler dans cet endroit. Il entreprit alors de tordre ses cheveux trempés par la pluie afin d'enlever la maximum d'eau. Cette sensation froide et humide dans le dos n'était pas très agréable.

Zélos hésita sur la direction à prendre. Peut être qu'il s'était fourvoyé après tout et que ce bête animal ne lui avait montré qu'un ruban quelconque. Indécis il tendit l'oreille afin d'essayer de percevoir un éventuel bruit de lutte ou un éclat de voix qui lui indiquerait la présence d'êtres humains dans ce trou putride. Il ne n'entendit rien d'autre tout d'abord que le bruit des rongeurs s'affairant à des tâches quelconques, puis il cru distinguer un appel sur sa gauche. Il se mit à avancer tout d'abord dans cette direction, puis à courir à mesure que les bruits caractéristiques d'un combat se faisaient plus nets.

Sheena et Kuchinawa virevoltaient sur la coursive qui longeait les eaux saumâtres, agiles comme des singes. Kuchinawa utilisait au maximum ses armes de jets, essayant de tenir à distance Sheena le plus possible. Celle-ci était déchaînée et attaquait férocement son adversaire. Une vraie furie pensa Zélos en arrivant sur les lieux. Malheureusement elle n'était pas encore parvenue à casser les défenses de Kuchinawa. Ses attaques et feintes étaient habilement parées par le ninja.

« Sheena ! l'interpella-t-il.

-Non ! Ne te mêle pas de ça Zé… »

Sa phrase se termina par un hoquet de surprise.

Kuchinawa venait de sortir ses griffes d'acier. Elle avait baissé sa garde pendant une demi-seconde lorsque l'élu de Tésséha'lla était arrivé. Une demi-seconde suffisante pour l'atteindre. Profitant de ce temps mort, Kuchinawa venait d'entailler largement l'abdomen de Sheena.

Elle plia sous la douleur vive provoquée par les tranchants de métal et porta à la hauteur de son visage ses doigts, rougis par le sang s'épanchant de sa blessure. L'étonnement se peint sur son visage, comme si elle ne percevait pas tout de suite la réalité de la situation. « Tiens du rouge sur mes doigts…un peu visqueux et une odeur âpre…on dirait du sang…quelque chose me pique un peu …un insecte ? Non, c'est plus insidieux que ça…quelque chose de chaud coule le long de mon ventre…j'ai mal…mon ventre me brûle…par la déesse Martel ! »

-Sheena !!!

L'appel résonna faiblement et se répercuta tel un écho dans son esprit embrumé.

Déjà, Zélos se précipitait à son aide mais Kuchinawa s'interposa entre eux. Sheena recula en titubant et s'adossa contre le mur humide, comprimant sa plaie de ses mains tremblantes.

« Maintenant c'est à ton tour Elu ! cracha le ninja d'un air méprisant.

-C'est quand tu veux ! »

Le combat reprit de plus belle, la dague de Zélos s'entrechoquant avec les kunais de Kuchinawa, provoquant des petites étincelles dues aux croissements du fer. De temps en temps, Zélos jetait un regard anxieux à Sheena, toujours contre le mur de brique. Kuchinawa sentait qu'il faiblissait. Son adversaire aussi d'ailleurs. Il fallait en finir rapidement. Le Pontife ne lui pardonnerait certainement pas une nouvelle erreur. Son esprit d'analyse travaillait à toute vitesse, cherchant la faille dans la défense de Zélos. Il finit alors par remarquer que celui ne protégeait pas assez le haut de son torse.

Zélos voulant mettre fin à ce combat le plus rapidement possible fut pris de court par la feinte de Kuchinawa qui semblait vouloir frapper son flanc droit. Au dernier moment, celui-ci réajusta la hauteur de son coup afin d'atteindre sa poitrine. Trop tard pour esquiver ! Zélos voyait déjà le moment où son adversaire allait frapper. Soudain, il se sentit poussé vers l'arrière tandis que Sheena venait de s'élancer entre eux. Agissant ainsi elle lui évita le coup mortel, se faisant blesser à sa place.

« Shee…Sheena !

-Encore à t'interposer entre moi et ma proie, Sheena ! » gronda Kuchinawa en l'attrapant par le col de sa tunique et en la repoussant sans ménagement vers le rebord.

Sheena poussa un petit cri de douleur, sa tête heurta violemment le sol ce qui l'assomma sur le coup.

Zélos ressentit une rage sourde lui tordre les entrailles. Les yeux brûlants de colère il se releva et rassemblant toutes les forces qu'il lui restait s'élançant sur son assaillant. « Comment osait-il ?!! Il allait payer ! » gronda une voix en lui.

En équilibre instable sur le bord visqueux de la coursive, Sheena inconsciente, commençait à glisser vers les eaux douteuses des égouts… Non ! Il fallait qu'il arrive à temps pour l'empêcher de tomber. Elle n'avait pas hésité à le sauver, elle. Ce geste l'avait surpris et profondément touché à la fois. Jamais auparavant on n'aurait fait ça pour lui. Jamais. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il n'avait récolté que l'admiration des filles, la jalousie de ses pairs et l'ignorance de ses parents. Jusqu'à présent cette situation ne lui avait tiré qu'un haussement d'épaule, signe de son détachement apparent. Mais maintenant c'était différent, il y avait des gens qui comptait sur lui, qui ne le jugeaient pas sur son apparence - enfin ça dépendait certains - et qui l'acceptaient malgré ses exigences, ses caprices, ses enfantillages. Des gens qu'il avait envie de considérer comme ses amis ! Et ça c'était la chose la plus précieuse qu'on lui avait donné.

Kuchinawa, voyant qu'il allait une fois de plus perdre la partie, projeta un écran de fumé opaque et en profita pour fuir.

-Keuf, keuf…lâche ! cria Zélos à son intention, s'étouffant à moitié. Le combat n'est pas terminé !

Il fit de grands gestes afin de chasser cette fumée qui lui piquait les yeux et la gorge mais ne put malheureusement que constater de la fuite du ninja. Frustré, il jeta son épée par terre et insulta le fuyard avant de se rappeler que Sheena était mal en point. Il se retourna vers elle juste à temps pour voir le haut de son corps disparaître de son champ de vision avec un « plouf » retentissant. Il ne restait plus d'elle qu'une large tache sanglante. Les yeux agrandis d'horreur et l'instant de surprise passé, l'élu plongea dans l'eau noire. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, toussant et crachotant mais serrant la jeune invocatrice contre lui. Après quelques minutes de lutte intense pour essayer de hisser sur la terre ferme son « paquet inanimé » - ce qu'elle pouvait être lourde - Zélos entreprit de la faire revenir à elle. Délicatement, il l'allongea sur les dalles froides et lui caressa le visage en l'appelant doucement. Mais ses paupières restèrent closes. L'inquiétude commença à le gagner et il finit par lui donner une grande gifle. Cette solution de choc eu l'effet escompté et elle battit des paupières, recrachant l'eau qu'elle avait avalé en tombant. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais seul un long gémissement en sorti. Ses traits étaient crispés par la douleur.

-Calmes toi, je vais te soigner. Fais moi voir ça…

Zélos écarta presque avec tendresse les mains de Sheena qu'elles gardaient serrées contre son ventre, et lui jeta un regard qui se voulait rassurant. Il ne peut cependant réprimer une grimace devant la largeur de la plaie. Il fallait faire vite ou c'était l'infection assurée. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que le séjour dans les eaux usées avait arrangé les choses. Il se concentra afin de rassembler la moindre goutte de mana qu'il pouvait lui rester afin de lancer son sort de guérison « premiers soins », en vain. Il avait tout épuisé lors de ses précédents combats et même physiquement, ce dernier affrontement l'avait vidé. A coté de lui, Sheena haletait et gémissait de plus belle. Assis à même le sol, Zélos se prit la tête dans les mains, un peu perdu sur le moment quant-à la conduite à tenir. Certes il ne prétendait pas la soigner avec un sort mineur comme celui là. Il n'était pas Raine, mais il espérait pouvoir lui redonner un peu de force pour tenir le coup au moins jusqu'à l'auberge où Régal, plus calé que lui en matière de guérison, saurait bien la remettre sur pied.

-Zé…Zélos, articula faiblement Sheena.

Le sang coulait toujours et il fallait arrêter l'hémorragie. «Réagis Zélos, bon sang ! » se réprimanda-t-il. Il déchira un bout de tissu de la longue ceinture de Sheena et comprima la plaie sanguinolente. Puis, en prenant soin de ne pas trop la bouger, il lui fit un bandage de fortune. Avisant une autre blessure au niveau de l'épaule gauche, il ôta son bandeau frontal fétiche et pansa la plaie avec. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à sortir de ce trou à rat et ça n'était pas qu'un euphémisme ! Avec un autre bout de sa ceinture, il entreprit de lier ensemble les mains de Sheena afin de pouvoir la porter sur son dos sans qu'elle tombe en arrière. Au prix de lourds efforts il parvint enfin à la hisser sur son dos et tituba un instant sous son poids. A lui non plus, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'énergie. Le retour promettait d'être tuant…

Le plus dur fut l'ascension de l'échelle encastrée dans le mur qui devait les ramener à la surface et à l'air pur. Seulement voilà, le trou de la bouche d'égouts était assez large pour laisser passer une personne mais pas deux ! Maudissant sa malchance, Zélos redescendit l'échelle avec son fardeau. Il fit passer Sheena devant lui, passa sa tête entre ses bras toujours noués et reprit la montée. Dans cette position inconfortable pour l'un comme pour l'autre, c'était encore moins évident… Ils parvinrent malgré tout en haut de l'échelle et Zélos poussa Sheena vers l'extérieur, puis il s'extirpa à son tour et s'effondra à terre. La pluie continuait de tomber les lavant l'un et l'autre des souillures des égouts, mais il n'en avait cure. Tout ce qu'il demandait c'était juste une pause, rien qu'une toute petite pause.

Zélos et son sens de l'orientation…

Z : Bon je suis sûr que c'est par-là…

S : Je t'avais dis de tourner à droite !

Z : Et bin c'est ce que j'ai fait non ?

S : l'AUTRE droite, baka !

Z : Oui mais sur le plan…

S : Montres moi voir ça…Mais, il est à l'envers !

Z : Aaaaaaaaah ! Je me disais aussi…( se fait frapper)

Naikkoh : C'est pas gagné hein… --'


	6. Chapitre 06: Coeur encore endormi

CHAPITRE 6 : **Cœur encore endormi et que l'on réveille doucement**

Ce fut une main glacée posée sur son front qui le fit sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit un visage livide penché au-dessus de lui.

Sheena le dévisageait avec inquiétude, ses cheveux détachés lui tombant un peu devant les yeux.

-Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Zélos secoua lentement la tête en signe de dénégation et se releva. La tête lui tournait un peu. L'averse orageuse s'était arrêtée, laissant ça et là de grandes flaques d'eau, vestiges de son passage. Déjà les nuages noirs et lourds se dispersaient, chassés par un magnifique soleil rouge-orange qui frôlait la cime des toits. Les ombres des bâtisses s'étiraient sur le sol et une agréable fraîcheur avait succédé à la chaleur torride de la journée.

Depuis leur mésaventure dans les égouts, une question trottait dans la tête de Zélos mais il n'osait pas la poser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sheena mal à l'aise devant le regard de l'élu qui la fixait, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

-Hein ? Quoi ?...euh non …rien, répondit celui-ci en détournant la tête.

-Si tu le dis… mais je te trouve un peu étrange là… », fit Sheena en haussant les épaules, ce qui la fit grimacer de douleur et la plia en deux.

Zélos s'approcha d'elle et sans autre forme de procès la souleva, et la portant sur son dos, entreprit d'entamer le chemin du retour. Sheena aurait bien crié sa souffrance mais sa fierté l'en empêcha et elle se contenta de serrer les dents et les poings tellement forts que ses jointures en devinrent blanches.

« Hé ! Tu vas déchirer ma veste, lança Zélos sur un ton de boutade.

-Bah ça ne sera pas une grosse perte, tu t'en rachèteras une autre », lui répondit-elle la tête nichée au creux de son épaule en esquissant un faible petit sourire.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Zélos sentait le souffle irrégulier de Sheena dans son cou.

« Sheena ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes

-Mmmmh ?

Zélos semblait chercher ses mots, cela ne lui ressemblait guère.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec plus d'insistance.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

-Fait quoi ?

-Pourquoi t'es-tu interposé entre Kuchinawa et moi tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi m'as-tu protégé de son coup ? Je croyais que je t'insupportais…demanda-t-il dans un souffle, osant enfin pauser la question qui le taraudait depuis tout à l'heure. »

Il était bien content de ne pouvoir voir la jeune femme en face, c'était beaucoup plus facile ainsi, pensa-t-il. Il sentit son souffle s'accélérer et ses bras passés autour de son cou resserrer leur emprise.

Sheena resta silencieuse quelques minutes encore avant de lui répondre.

« Et bien à vrai dire, je n'en sais trop rien. J'avoue que je n'ai pas trop réfléchi…c'est idiot hein ? fit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

Puis reprenant, beaucoup plus sérieuse cette fois :

-Et puis c'est ce que font les membres d'un clan, non ? Ils se protègent les uns les autres… [1

Zélos ne fit aucun commentaire, perdu dans ses pensées.

-C'est vrai que tu peux être pénible parfois…mais je dois reconnaître que tu as de bons moments. C'est pas souvent… mais tu en as [2, rajouta-t-elle dans un murmure, audible pour lui seul. Je te remercie d'être venu à mon secours tout à l'heure…et aussi pour la dernière fois…

-C'est ce que font les membres d'un clan, Sheena…répondit-il doucement.

-Hé ! Copieur, c'était mon expression ça ! fit-elle faussement en colère et en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête.

-Aie ! Espèce de vieille mégère ! » fit Zélos pour la forme.

Ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot jusqu'à ce que l'auberge se dessine dans la pénombre qui commençait à tomber. Le jour mourant laissait la place à la nuit naissante. Sheena frissonna et se serra d'avantage contre son porteur. Tous deux se délectaient du calme régnant autour d'eux, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osant rompre le silence.

Un cri strident retentit alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers les lumières de l'auberge, inondant les pavés de la rue de leur douce clarté.

-Maître Zélos ! s'exclama Diane.

Une demi-seconde plus tard, Zélos et Sheena se retrouvèrent entourés du fan club de l'Elu au grand complet, trépignant et pépiant à qui mieux-mieux. Elles assaillirent littéralement le jeune homme. Celui-ci posa Sheena à terre qui se fit très vite éjecter du cercle

« -Oh, par la déesse Martel !

-Vous allez bien ?

-Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

-Nous avons eu si peur pour vous !

-Quel homme !

-Quel courage ! »

Zélos n'arrivait pas à en placer une et se fit entraîner bien malgré lui vers l'intérieur.

-Oh ! Mais c'est affreux ! Vous êtes blessé ! fit l'une d'entre elle avisant les larges tâches sombres de sang coagulé sur son dos et son torse.

Une affreuse cacophonie de cris perçants s'en suivit.

-Rassurez-vous mesdames ! fit Zélos en élevant la voix afin de couvrir le vacarme. Ce ne sont que des tâches, je ne suis pas blessé.

Avisant Génis, Préséa, Régal et Colette qui avaient accouru au bruit des midinettes, il articula silencieusement « Sheena » en désignant la porte de l'hôtel restée grande ouverte. Puis il reporta son attention sur son fan club qui l'entourait et qui semblait vouloir lui enlever ses vêtements pour être sur que leur chouchou était indemne.

La jeune invocatrice apparut alors sur le pas de la porte, blanche et exténuée. Mettre un pied devant l'autre pour avancer lui coûtait, ravivant sa blessure au ventre. Colette, Génis et Préséa se précipitèrent pour la soutenir pendant que Régal faisait de la place sur la table la plus proche.

Elle étouffa un cri lorsque Génis, sous la directive de Régal, enleva sa tunique et défit le bandage de fortune, collés à la plaie par du sang séché, laissant apparaître les chairs à vif. Après que le petit magicien eut nettoyé la plaie avec de l'eau claire, Régal utilisa son sort de « grand guérisseur ». Une douce chaleur se répandit dans le corps de Sheena lui redonnant des forces et refermant sa blessure à l'abdomen et à l'épaule gauche à vu d'œil. Colette revint avec du linge propre fourni par la patronne et, aidée de Génis, entreprit de refaire ses bandages. Par-dessus son épaule, Sheena observait Zélos. Il était redevenu le parfait coq, au milieu de sa basse-cour. Quelle différence par rapport à tout à l'heure songea-t-elle avec un petit pincement au cœur…

Se retournant vers ses compagnons, elle fit, à leur demande, le récit plus ou moins détaillé de ce qui s'était passé.

Durant tout le temps où les autres prodiguaient des soins à Sheena, Zélos ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Il repensait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. « Membres d'un clan »… ils le considéraient donc comme un membre à part entière du groupe, pour le moins hétéroclite, qu'ils formaient…mais avait-il le droit de prétendre à un tel statut ? Qu'avait-il fait pour eux jusqu'à présent ? Ne les suivait-il pas pour servir, quelque part, son propre intérêt ? Pour sa part il était bien incapable d'éprouver une telle abnégation pour les autres comme celle dont faisait preuve Colette au quotidien, Génis, Lloyd, le Professeur, Préséa, Régal et Sheena… Génis et Raine, sa sœur, étaient des demi-elfes, honnis de tous de par leur sang mélangé. Mais ils continuaient d'avancer malgré les injures et les mises à l'écart, donnant aux autres sans rien attendre en retour. Préséa côtoyait Régal, le « meurtrier » de sa jeune sœur Alicia et lui faisait confiance malgré tout. Celui-ci, torturé de remords s'impliquait corps et âme dans leur mission afin de racheter ses fautes. Lloyd avait pour principe de donner sa chance à tout le monde et comme Colette avait tendance à faire confiance aux gens. Sans oublier Sheena… Sheena qui avait risqué sa vie pour lui tout à l'heure malgré les choses désobligeantes qu'il avait pu lui dire. Il n'était pas vraiment fier de sa conduite d'ailleurs.

Toutes ses personnes offraient tant aux autres. Il les respectait pour cela Et lui, qu'offrait-il ? De l'égoïsme, de la suffisance, du désintéressement… On ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier ça de « valeur morale », loin de là. Sa condition d'Elu du Mana lui pesait. C'était une trop lourde responsabilité. Il n'avait pas vraiment sa place parmi ces gens qui avaient le sens du devoir et du sacrifice, lui qui avait toujours su tirer parti de toutes les situations.

-Maître Zélos ?

Zélos sursauta, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas fait attention que quelqu'un l'appelait. Diane le fixait de son joli minois inquiet.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller très bien, si je puis me permettre…Vous êtes si pâle… Vous devriez aller vous reposer après tous les efforts que vous avez fournis… Heureusement que ces gens là ont la chance de vous avoir, dit-elle en montrant le petit groupe à l'écart, d'un air désapprobateur.

Zélos opina, sans grande conviction pourtant.

-Si ça ne vous fait rien, je crois que je vais monter me coucher, déclara Sheena.

Elle se leva avec difficulté. Tout tournait autour d'elle.

-Sheena ? entendit-elle au loin.

Elle essaya de dissimuler son malaise, en vain. Le froid s'insinuait insidieusement dans ses membres et elle avait des difficultés à respirer. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer et porta une main à sa gorge. Elle fit quelques pas mal assurés, tentant de comprendre ce que ses amis lui disaient, mais même les sons lui parvenaient déformés. Après le froid, elle sentit une chaleur épouvantable lui parcourir le corps. Elle recula encore, chancelante, vacilla, puis ce fut le noir total.

-Sheena !!!s'exclama Colette affolée.

Sheena venait de s'effondrer sur le sol, face contre terre, avec un bruit sourd.

Tous se précipitèrent auprès d'elle, Zélos le premier, laissant ses louloutes en plan.

Il retourna Sheena sur le dos. Celle-ci avait les joues en feu et le front brûlant mais elle était pourtant d'une pâleur mortelle. Elle haletait, inconsciente, ses poumons recherchant désespérément de l'air et poussait de temps à autre de petits gémissements.

-Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Colette, morte d'inquiétude. Tu l'as pourtant soignée Régal…

Celui-ci hocha la tête, aussi perplexe qu'elle. Ils avaient tous pu constater que les blessures avaient été guéries par « grand guérisseur »…Alors qu'est ce qui clochait ?

_Sheena, Sheena, bon sang qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Tes blessures ont été soignées…,_ pensa Zélos en posant une main sur son ventre. _Tes blessures physiques en tout cas…et… et si il n'y avait pas que ça …et si… ._

Mû par une inspiration soudaine, il arracha le vêtement de Sheena et défit prestement son bandage, sous les regards indignés de ses compagnons.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?gronda Régal en arrêtant son geste.

Zélos dégagea son poignet de son emprise avec impatience :

-Je veux vérifier quelque chose. Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ?

Pendant quelques secondes qui avaient l'air d'une éternité, les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Le corps de Sheena était à présent agité de spasmes qui la faisaient trembler, dus à la fièvre sans doute.

Finalement, Régal baissa les yeux et Zélos reporta son attention sur Sheena, dont le visage était exsangue et la respiration saccadée. Avec précaution il enleva les dernières bandes de tissu. A l'endroit de la blessure, sa peau était marbrée de bleu, dessinant en filigranes le réseau sanguin. Ce motif s'étendait sur une zone assez restreinte pour le moment. La même chose se produisait au niveau de son épaule gauche.

-Du poison…, souffla-t-il. Ses armes étaient empoisonnées… J'aurais dû m'en douter…Voilà bien la marque du Pontife !

Sa voix tremblait d'une colère non dissimulée et frappa violemment le sol afin d'évacuer sa fureur. Génis et Régal serrèrent les poings, Préséa se rembrunît et Colette horrifiée porta ses mains devant sa bouche. A l'origine, c'était à elle que ce traitement était destiné !

Un petit groupe de badauds, formé entre autres par les membres du fan club de Zélos, vint s'attrouper autour d'eux. Des murmures se répandaient dans les rangs et les commérages allaient bon train.

Zélos prit Sheena dans ses bras, comme si elle avait été plus fragile que du verre. Celle-ci émit une faible plainte lorsqu'il la souleva. Il l'emmena à l'étage supérieur, suivit de prés par Régal, Colette, Génis et Préséa, sous le regard noir des louloutes de l'Elu. Elles s'empressèrent d'ailleurs de délier leur langue de vipère…Non mais qu'est ce que tout cela signifiait ? s'indignaient-elles. Comme Maître Zélos avait-il pu leur faire un affront pareil en les ignorant de la sorte ? Cette petite gourde de Mizuho ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Elles lui apprendraient à se faire remarquer, non mais !

Zélos déposa avec douceur Sheena sur le lit. Elle haletait et gémissait de plus en plus fort. Si seulement il leur restait une fiole de Panacée… Cette étrange mixture était capable de guérir toutes les altérations physiques dont le poison entre autre. Son avantage majeur résidait dans le fait qu'elle pouvait contrer n'importe quel poison, quelque soit la dose et quelque soit sa composition. Seulement voilà, ils ne disposaient malheureusement plus d'un tel produit et le blocus de la ville commandité par le Pontife, empêchait les marchands de renouveler correctement leurs stocks. Ils jouaient vraiment de malchance…

Après quelques instants de flottements, Colette s'en fût chercher de l'eau fraîche ainsi que du tissu propre afin de faire baisser la fièvre de la jeune femme, et Génis ramena la patronne de l'hôtel. Il lui demanda s'il ne lui restait pas de fiole de Panacée ou si elle connaissait un autre remède.

-Hélas, soupira-t-elle, j'ai utilisé ma dernière bouteille il y a quinze jour à peine car ma petite fille s'était faite mordre par un serpent venimeux. Et je ne connais pas d'autres médicaments ayant le même effet…Je suis vraiment désolée

Elle leur proposa cependant des habits propres pour Sheena dont les vêtements étaient à moitié déchirés et puaient encore les égouts. Les garçons sortirent de la pièce tandis que les filles la changeaient. Les tâches sur sa peau blafarde avaient pris de l'ampleur, preuve que le poison accomplissait son office.

Puis, la tenancière les laissa seuls, retournant à ses occupations.

Allongée sur le lit, la respiration bruyante et irrégulière, Sheena suait à grosses gouttes.

« Bon que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Génis.

-Il ne faut rien changer à notre plan de départ, dit Zélos, le visage fermé. C'est ce que voudrait le Pontife et nous n'allons pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

-Mais …, commença Colette.

-Non Colette, intervient Régal. Zélos à raison. Si tu restes le Pontife aura ce qu'il veut et elle se sera faite blesser pour rien.

-Et puis de toute façon, reprit Zélos la mine sombre, ni moi ni Régal ne sommes capable de la soigner avec nos faibles pouvoirs de guérison. Seul Raine en possède la force. Partez avec Colette comme prévu, nous n'avons guère de marge de manoeuvre … il faut que vous nous envoyez Raine.

-Faut-il vraiment qu'on se sépare ? Ne peut-on pas partir tous ensemble ? » demanda Colette, implorante, regardant alternativement Zélos, Régal, Génis et Préséa.

Aucun d'entre eux ne répondit. Le lourd silence qui s'installa fût seulement troublé par le souffle sifflant et saccadé de Sheena qui se tournait et se retournait sur le lit, en proie à quelques démons intérieurs. Zélos se précipita vers elle afin de remettre sur son front la compresse qui venait de glisser à terre. Elle était bouillante et il ré imbiba le linge d'eau fraîche avant de lui redéposer sur la tête.

-Tiens ! s'exclama Préséa. Notre messager bizarre est revenu.

Le drôle d'oiseau qui leur avait apporté la missive de Lloyd le matin même, vint se poser sur la tête de Génis. Son plumage gris était plus terne et dans ses yeux brillait une étrange lueur. C'était comme s'il s'associait à leur inquiétude…Mais non, ça n'était pas possible voyons…leur imagination leur jouait décidément de drôles de tours…

« Puisqu'il nous faut partir, profitons de la nuit. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, non ?!! proposa Génis.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Préséa. Plus vite vous partirez, plus vite vous serez se retour avec Raine… »

Régal acquiesça. Zélos resta silencieux et Colette n'était pas bien d'accord avec ses compagnons. Hors de question pour elle d'abandonner Sheena ici…La décision du départ fût de toute façon prise sans son avis, ils la connaissaient trop bien pour savoir qu'elle aurait préféré rester. L'oiseau émis un petit roucoulement sonore en guise d'assentiment ce qui les fit sourire un peu.

Infirmière Régal :

R (voix off) : « Bienvenue dans notre CENTRE POKéMON ! »

« Nous soignons les POKéMON ! »

Z choisit l'option « SOIN »

R : « Ok ! Confiez nous vos POKéMON !

TU-TU-TULITU !

R : « Merci ! Vos POKéMON ont la super pêche !

« A bientôt ! »

Z : POKéBALL, GO ! En avant Sheena !

N: euh, c'est un nouveaux Pokémon là? C'est la saison 118, c'est ça ?

[1 Bon ok, là ça fait plagiat de l'Age de Glace mais je trouve cette phrase tellement touchante que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la remettre. Désolée pour le plagiat

[2 Et allez ! Deuxième plagiat en moins de deux lignes…je fais fort là. Ce coup ci c'est StarWars épisode V… vous remarquerez l'évolution des références loooooooool.

Soyez indulgents hein ? Je devrais bosser là mais un horrible mal de crâne m'en empêche.


	7. Chapitre 07: Fuite et aveux

Chapitre 7 : **Fuite et aveux**

Et ce fut au milieu de la nuit que trois silhouettes encapuchonnées quittèrent l'auberge. La plus grande soutenant la moyenne et la plus petite ouvrant le marche. Elles atteignirent un des murs d'enceinte de la ville et deux cordes munies de grappins s'élancèrent vers le ciel noir. Les trois silhouettes se figèrent lorsque les crochets métalliques agrippèrent le rebord de pierre avec un cliquetis mat, guettant le moindre bruit dans la ville endormie qui aurait pu leur faire croire qu'elles avaient été repérées. Puis elles se mirent en mouvement et entreprirent d'escalader la paroi verticale. L'ascension dura plusieurs minutes. La descente de l'autre coté fut plus aisée et ils atterrirent doucement dans l'herbe avant de s'enfoncer rapidement dans la profondeur de la nuit, ne laissant aucune trace de leur passage.

Depuis la fenêtre ouverte, Zélos et Préséa avaient suivit la progression de leurs compagnons jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de leur champ de vision.

« -Les voilà partis, dit Préséa. Espérons qu'ils arriveront à destination sans encombre et le plus rapidement possible.

-Oui…espérons », fit Zélos dans un murmure, les yeux perdus au loin.

Un râle de Sheena lui fit tourner la tête. Il s'approcha du lit où elle reposait et bassina avec précaution ses tempes brûlantes de fièvre avec de l'eau fraîche, sous le regard perplexe de Préséa.

Ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'inquiéter pour les autres de la sorte. D'ordinaire il n'y en avait que pour sa petite personne… Dans son regard, elle pouvait lire la complexité de ses émotions. Quels étaient les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune invocatrice ? Que s'était-il vraiment passé dans les égouts pour qu'un tel changement ait pu opérer en lui ? Pas plus tard que ce matin, il était toujours autant imbu de lui-même…

La combattante à la hache, posa un regard bienveillant sur les deux jeunes gens, repensant à la période où elle avait était privée de ses émotions à cause du cristal du Cruxis qu'elle portait sur elle. Instinctivement, elle porta la main à son cou et effleura la pierre polie rouge incrustée dans un montant en or. Ce cristal ou exsphère, permettait de décupler ses capacités au combat et sans lui, tous autant qu'ils étaient, seraient morts il y a bien longtemps. Cependant le prix à payer était lourd. En effet, une exsphère était fabriquée à partir d'âmes humaines et en avoir une était un grand privilège et pourtant un si lourd fardeau… Cobaye pour des recherches expérimentales sur le sujet, sa jeune sœur Alicia avait été transformée en monstre. Une exsphère sans serti-clé, dont seul les nains connaissait le secret de fabrication, était inutilisable et avait des conséquences désastreuses sur le corps du porteur. Elle agissait comme une espèce de parasite, le « dévorant » de l'intérieur. Alicia n'étant plus d'aucune utilité, les chercheurs, sous les ordres du Pontife, s'étaient rabattus sur l'autre sœur de la famille Combatir, elle, Préséa. Sur elle les expériences avaient pris une tournure inattendue : le cristal avait arrêté sa croissance et elle avait à présent l'apparence d'une adolescente de 12-13 ans alors que 28 ans de sa vie s'était écoulés déjà ! Et pour couronner le tout, elle s'était retrouvée privée de ses émotions, emprisonnée à l'intérieur de son propre corps ! Elle avait eu beau crier, hurler, personne ne l'entendait… . Jusqu'à ce que Lloyd et ses amis arrivent et lui ôtent cette maudite malédiction. Sans eux, elle ne serait toujours qu'une coquille vide en apparence. Sa gratitude à leur égard était sans borne et elle n'avait de cesse, par son dévouement à leur cause, de rembourser sa dette. Il lui restait encore tant de choses à découvrir du monde extérieur dont elle avait été si longtemps privée…En aurait-elle seulement le temps ?

Elle sourit en repensant au trouble qu'elle provoquait chez Génis. C'est vrai que son apparence était trompeuse, difficile de blâmer le petit magicien. Elle ressentait beaucoup de tendresse à son égard. Il avait déployé tellement d'effort pour la faire sourire et lui montrer la joie d'être vivante. Lui, tenait son exsphère de Marble, une vieille humaine détenue dans une ferme humaine à coté de son village « natal », Isélia, sur Sylvarant. Sa sœur, Raine en possédait également une mais sa provenance était inconnue. En tant qu'élus du mana, Zélos et Colette détenaient un cristal du Cruxis, une exsphère particulière, semblable à celle qu'elle portait, mais qui leur permettait de se transformer en ange et de briser les sceaux de mana. D'eux deux, seul Colette avait le statut d'ange car elle avait accompli le périple de la régénération sur Sylvarant, le monde en déclin. Chaque sceau ouvert avait abouti à lui faire gagner une faculté d'ange mais en même temps, lui faisait perdre une partie de son humanité. Elle s'était alors retrouvée comme Préséa réduite à l'état de conscience, enfermée dans son propre corps. Là encore, Lloyd l'avait sauvé de cette terrible condition, sans hésiter, aidé par l'exsphère contenant l'âme de sa mère qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

S'il avait fallu mourir pour Colette, il l'aurait fait sans nul doute, pensa-t-elle.

En fait, du groupe, seul Régal ne possédait pas d'exsphère. Cependant, cela n'altérait en rien ses capacités de combattant et il était loin d'être un boulet, bien au contraire. Sa volonté inébranlable de racheter ses pêchés était tout ce qui le faisait avancer.

Zélos sorti la jeune fille de sa rêverie :

« Pourrais-tu aller chercher de l'eau s'il te plait ?

-Bien sur. »

Préséa pris la bassine qu'il lui tendait et sortit de la chambre, laissant Zélos et Sheena seuls.

Une fois la jeune fille aux couettes roses partie, Zélos s'assis à même le sol et posa sa tête sur le rebord du lit.

Tout ceci était entièrement de sa faute. Il se sentait tellement coupable. Si seulement il n'avait rien dit et ne l'avait pas déconcentrée, elle n'en serait pas là maintenant, à lutter pour sa vie.

Les marbrures bleues prenaient petit à petit de l'ampleur et couvraient à présent la totalité de son ventre et de son bras gauche. Sheena respirait de façon saccadée et avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Zélos enfouit sa tête dans les draps et serra les poings. Kuchinawa allait payer !

Soudain il redressa la tête.

Une petite minute ! Depuis quand est ce qu'il pensait comme ça ? Lui, Zélos Wilder, le tombeur de ces dames, celui qui ne s'attachait jamais… pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de prendre soin d'elle, de la protéger ? Il ne se l'expliquait pas…

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que quand je la vois ainsi, si vulnérable, j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras ? Pourquoi ai-je envie qu'elle n'appartienne qu'à moi ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

« Parce que à chaque fois que tu la taquinais, c'était pour attirer son attention. Parce que tu ne la considères pas comme les autres membres du groupe quoique tu veuilles bien en dire. Parce qu'un seul de ses sourires fait chavirer ton cœur. Parce que jouer ce rôle de séducteur te pèse à présent et que tu voudrais te montrer à elle tel que tu es, à des années lumière du baratineur que tout le monde connaît… » résonna une petite voix dans sa tête.

Zélos secoua tristement la tête, devant l'évidence qui se présentait à lui.

-Tout était si simple en moi avant que je te connaisse tu sais ? dit-il doucement en lui caressant une mèche de cheveux. Maintenant c'est si confus… J'ai beau essayer de conserver mon masque en public, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal…Y a rien qu'à voir tout à l'heure comme je me suis précipité quand tu t'es effondrée… J'ai bien cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter…

Il partit d'un petit rire nerveux.

-Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Me voilà dans de beaux draps…mmmh… soupira-t-il. Qu'en penses-tu Sheena ?

Celle-ci se contenta de gémir et de s'agiter. Sa chevelure d'un noir de jais auréolait son visage, tranchant avec la pâleur de ses traits et la blancheur de l'oreiller. Elle ressemblait en cet instant, aux princesses des contes pour enfants qui sont profondément endormies à la suite d'un maléfice jeté par une méchante sorcière et dont seul le baiser d'un prince charmant pourrait les en tirer. Zélos se releva. Il escalada le lit et se pencha au-dessus de la jeune femme.

-Que faut-il que je fasse Sheena ? chuchota-t-il.

Il la fixa intensément. Son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine et faisait un bruit de tous les diables. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, il avait une folle envie de l'embrasser.

-Et si je t'embrasse là, maintenant, vas-tu te réveiller, belle endormie ? Serais-je ton prince charmant ? dit-il dans un murmure en rapprochant son visage du sien et en caressant du doigt ses joues brûlantes de fièvre.

Le temps semblait suspendu dans la pièce. Troublé comme s'il s'apprêtait à donner son premier baiser, Zélos n'osait respirer de peur de rompre le charme. Ce fut Préséa qui s'en chargea pour lui.

-Hmm-Hmm …Tes compagnes te réclament en bas Zélos, annonça-t-elle, les mains encombrées par la bassine d'eau.

Zélos ferma un instant les yeux, visiblement contrit d'être dérangé ainsi et d'être pris en flagrant délit dans une position pour le moins compromettante.

-J'arrive tout de suite Préséa, dit-il en rouvrant les yeux et en recomposant un visage où toute trace de dépit avait disparu.

Il esquissa une caresse en direction du visage de l'invocatrice mais se ravisa, suspendit son geste et fit volte-face précipitamment.

-Et bien, et bien ! Que me veulent donc ces charmantes demoiselles ? lança-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché.

Il traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées et passa devant Préséa sans la regarder.

_Ne pas craquer… pas maintenant… ne te retourne pas… tu dois tenir ton rang Zélos…personne ne doit soupçonner… personne…_, pensa-t-il, les yeux fixés droits devant lui.

Pourtant, il n'aspirait qu'à rester auprès de Sheena et partit, en fin de compte, à contre coeur.

Restée seule dans la petite chambre, Préséa percevait des bribes de conversations qui montaient de la salle commune. Zélos devait essayer de rattraper le coup avec ses louloutes à propos de la façon dont il les avait laissé tomber tout à l'heure, pensa-t-elle. Elles les entendaient qui minaudaient à présent mais étrangement, elle eut l'impression que l'Elu ne prenait pas part à la discussion.

Tout le monde dormait du sommeil du juste à présent. Pas un bruit ne venait troubler le repos des locataires des chambres, hormis quelques ronflements sonores et miaulement de chats.

Tout le monde dormait … sauf Zélos. Allongé dans son lit, les mains derrière la tête, il ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit les images des évènements de la journée… et surtout celles concernant Sheena. Il essayait vainement de trouver un sens à sa conduite et aux sentiments confus qu'il ressentait pour elle. A ses cotés, Diane, avec qui il partageait sa couche, vint se blottir contre son flanc en soupirant d'aise. Zélos se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et s'assit au bord du lit en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Plus il essayait de chasser la jeune invocatrice de ses pensées, plus elle revenait, blessée et livide, étendue sur son lit.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent interminables, il se leva, s'habilla en silence et sortit de la pièce en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller Diane. Il referma délicatement la porte et s'immobilisa, aux aguets. Non, personne ne semblait être réveillé en cette heure tardive.

_Tant mieux_, pensa-t-il.

Sans qu'il s'en rende tout de suite compte, ses pas le conduisirent devant la porte de la chambre où se trouvait Sheena et Préséa, qui veillait cette dernière. Il prit une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage et abaissa le loquet de la porte.

« Tu peux aller te reposer si tu veux Préséa. Je prends le relais, dit-il en entrant.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et se leva.

-Est-ce qu'elle a repris conscience ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte.

-Non, mais la fièvre augmente. C'est mauvais signe », répondit Préséa en refermant la porte sur elle.

Zélos prit place sur la chaise en bois, située prés du lit de Sheena que Préséa venait de quitter à l'instant. La jeune femme s'agitait toujours dans son sommeil, il pouvait percevoir quelques bribes de phrases incohérentes. Il rapprocha son siège du lit et pris la main de Sheena en écartant de son front, une mèche de cheveux collée par la sueur.

------

La forêt noire et inquiétante l'entourait comme un étau…

Un étau oppressant qui l'étouffait chaque minute d'avantage.

L'air était suffocant…une chaleur intense…sûrement un feu quelque part.

Cette fois encore, la créature la poursuivait sans relâche et elle n'avait nulle part où aller.

Elle court de toutes ses forces…soudain une clairière qui est la proie de flammes infernales se dresse devant elle.

L'atmosphère est brûlante. Le feu gagne chaque seconde du terrain mais elle est comme pétrifiée… Les flammes commencent à lécher ses pieds nus et ses haillons. C'est tellement insoutenable qu'elle se met à hurler, réalisant tout à coup avec horreur que c'est elle qui est en train de brûler… !

------

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!

Le hurlement de Sheena réveilla Zélos en sursaut alors qu'il s'était assoupi.

-Que…Sheena ! s'exclama-t-il

Sheena était à présent assise sur son lit et pleurait à chaudes larmes, visiblement effrayée. Elle hoquetait et avait du mal à retrouver une respiration normale.

Sans réfléchir, Zélos s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles d'apaisement. Elle venait sans doute de faire un cauchemar…

« Là, c'est fini, dit-il doucement en la berçant d'avant en arrière. C'est fini, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve.

-Je … je brûle, c'est… atroce…vite…de l'eau…arrêtez le feu… s'il vous plait…s'il vous plait, gémit-elle au creux de ses bras entre deux sanglots.

-Mais non Sheena, tu ne brûle pas voyons, tu as juste de la fièvre. »

Mais elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et continuait sa litanie. Zélos réalisa alors qu'elle était toujours dans son rêve. Avisant le pichet d'eau posé sur la table de nuit, il en renversa le contenu sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Et voilà ! Ca va mieux maintenant ?

Sheena accrocha le regard de Zélos comme si elle s'apercevait seulement maintenant de sa présence.

-Que… qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Que s'est-il passé ? …Zélos ? fit-elle en rougissant.

Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était dans les bras de l'Elu et qu'elle n'était pas des plus habillée… Elle fit mine de le repousser mais Zélos la tenait fermement contre lui. Elle n'avait pas assez de force et se sentait si faible. Sa tête était lourde et lui faisait mal. Elle avait l'impression que son cou était raide et que tous ses membres étaient engourdis.

« Tu es dans la chambre de l'hôtel. Tu as poursuivi Kuchinawa dans les égouts et t'es faite blessée pendant le combat. Je t'ai retrouvée et je t'ai ramené ici où Régal t'a soigné. Tu te rappelles ?

Sheena acquiesça faiblement.

-Puis tu t'es évanouie. Les armes de Kuchinawa étaient empoisonnées… regardes, lui dit-il en lui montrant son bras blessé.

-Empoisonnée ?

-Oui. Colette est partie avec Régal et Génis tout à l'heure. Ils reviendront avec Raine pour qu'elle puisse te soigner comme il faut. Ici, nous n'avons malheureusement rien. Alors…il faudra que tu tiennes jusque là.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Elle frissonnait maintenant de la tête aux pieds.

-Hé ! Mais tu trembles… la fièvre doit être en train de monter.

Puis avisant le lit à moitié mouillé, il s'exclama :

-Oups ! Je n'y suis pas aller de main morte tout à l'heure… Il faut changer ces draps trempés… Attends, ne bouges pas.

-Et où veux-tu donc que j'aille, Elu ? J'aurais bien du mal à sortir de ce lit », dit-elle en grimaçant.

Zélos attrapa la couverture qui couvrait le lit qu'occupait Colette et emmitoufla Sheena à l'intérieur. Puis il l'aida à se lever et l'installa sur la chaise.

-Voilà, dit-il en resserrant les pans de la couverture autour d'elle. Surtout restes où tu es, je reviens.

Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce et elle l'entendit dévaler les escaliers.

Diane avait eu froid et c'est cela qui l'avait réveillé. Elle s'attendait à trouver l'Elu du Mana de Tésséha'lla à coté d'elle, mais il n'y avait qu'une place vide. Etonnée, elle se leva, jeta un peignoir sur ses épaules et partit à sa recherche. Elle arpentait le couloir lorsqu'un hurlement d'horreur la cloua sur place. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre prestement sa chambre quand elle crut reconnaître la voix de Zélos. Elle s'approcha de la chambre la plus proche et jeta un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Zélos avait pris cette petite traînée de Mizuho dans ses bras ! Shocking ! Non mais ça n'allait sûrement pas se passer comme ça ! Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire, enfin ?!!

_Ce n'est pas possible_, pensa-t-elle_…je dois sûrement rêver… oui… ça ne peut être que ça… _.

Elle tenta de se pincer pour se prouver qu'elle rêvait, en vain. L'Elu tenait toujours l'invocatrice dans ses bras et la berçait doucement. Diane sentit la colère et la jalousie monter en elle. Cette Sheena était décidément une vraie sorcière ! Elle profitait sans scrupule de la gentillesse de maître Zélos ! C'était intolérable. Diane faillit s'étouffer en voyant combien il prenait soin d'elle et lorsqu'il la porta à moitié pour l'installer sur la chaise, ce fut le bouquet… !

Diane se recula précipitamment dans la pénombre lorsque l'Elu fit mine de se diriger vers la porte. Pas question qu'il la surprenne en train d'espionner ! Celui-ci passa devant elle sans la voir et descendit les escaliers menant à la salle commune.

Assise sur la chaise en bois et enveloppé dans sa couverture, Sheena repensait à son cauchemar. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait devant une clairière en flammes. D'habitude c'était toujours le même rêve qu'elle faisait, les variantes étaient très rares et celle-ci était de taille. Peut être que cela était dû à la fièvre…

L'esprit embrumé, son corps engourdi n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : dormir. Elle espérait que cet imbécile de Zélos allait vite revenir. La porte de la chambre grinça et elle releva la tête au prix d'un effort considérable, pensant que c'était lui qui était remonté. Devant elle se trouvait Diane, en peignoir et un peu échevelée, ce qui la rendait moins tirée à quatre épingles que d'habitude et presque sympathique. Cependant, elle avait l'air furieuse et se dirigea vers Sheena d'un pas décidé. Le temps que son cerveau analyse les informations, elle se retrouva par terre sous la gifle que la jeune femme blonde venait de lui asséner.

« Non mais vous avez perdu la tête ?

-Tais-toi, espèce de petite arriviste, siffla Diane avec un regard courroucé. Ne crois pas que tu vas te mettre si facilement entre moi et l'Elu. J'ai bien trop manigancé pour éliminer mes précédentes rivales et devenir la favorite pour que tu viennes tout gâcher avec tes airs d'ingénue.

-Mais enfin…

-C'est moi qui aurais le titre de compagne officielle de l'Elu, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! Ne t'approche plus de lui !!!

-Euh, en général c'est lui qui s'approche de moi vous savez…

-Arrêtes de raconter des mensonges ! fit Diane à voix basse en lui donnant une nouvelle gifle retentissante. Je t'ai vu dans ses bras tout à l'heure et tu n'avais pas l'air de détester ça. Si tu ne cesse pas tout de suite de lui faire des avances, il va t'en cuire, crois-moi… . Et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air ! »

_Elle est complètement folle_, songea Sheena en grelottant de fièvre.

Les propos de Diane n'avaient aucun sens pour elle. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, alors pourquoi l'accablait-elle ainsi ? Rendue un peu plus sensible que d'habitude à cause de sa fièvre de cheval, Sheena sentit ses yeux picoter et bientôt des larmes d'incompréhension coulèrent le long de ses joues sans qu'elle puisse rien faire pour les retenir.

« Diane ?!! Que faites vous ici ? s'exclama Zélos,accompagné de la patronne en bonnet de nuit, de nouveaux draps propres en main et visiblement surpris de la trouver dans la chambre de Sheena….Avec Sheena à ses pieds en plus ! Que s'était-il donc passé ?

-Ah, je vous cherchais maître Zélos. Vous avez disparu si soudainement que je me suis inquiétée. J'ai aperçu de la lumière ici alors je suis rentrée et je l'ai découverte par terre, dit-elle en se retournant vers Sheena et en lui intimant l'ordre de ne pas la contredire.

Devant tant de fureur dans le regard, Sheena, toujours à terre, acquiesça timidement.

-Je voulais l'aider mais elle a refusé mon secours. Madame fait sa fière sans doute », s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter d'un air hautain.

Le regard de Zélos allait alternativement de Diane à Sheena, cherchant à savoir qui des deux femmes disait la vérité. Il fronça les sourcils devant les yeux rougis de la jeune invocatrice, où brillaient encore quelques larmes. Il traversa prestement la pièce et vint s'accroupir auprès d'elle. Sheena baissa les yeux et rentra la tête dans ses épaules en resserrant fébrilement la couverture autour d'elle. Remarquant des marques blanches sur sa peau rougie par la fièvre, il réalisa pourquoi elle se trouvait sur le plancher et ses yeux se durcirent, foudroyant sa favorite.

« Bien, voyons voir ce lit, fit la patronne de l'hôtel, afin d'essayer de noyer le poisson et d'éviter une explication des gravures pour le moins houleuse.

-Venez m'aider Diane, puisque vous êtes là. Nous allons la mettre sur l'autre lit en attendant », dit Zélos.

Celle-ci obtempéra sans rien dire. Quand l'Elu ordonnait, elle obéissait. Elle ne voulait pas lui déplaire, ça non ! Elle avait compris qu'elle avait été percée à jour alors inutile d'aggraver son cas…

Pendant que la tenancière s'activait autour du lit, Zélos entraîna Diane à sa suite dans le couloir.

« Non mais qu'est ce qu'il vous a pris enfin ! explosa-t-il à voix basse, une fois hors de la pièce.

-Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir…

-Il était inutile de la frapper…Que vous avait-elle fait au juste ?

-…

-Répondez, Diane ! Sachez que je tolèrerais plus une pareille attitude. C'est assez méprisable de votre part de vous en prendre à elle alors qu'elle est blessée…

-Je suis désolée maître Zélos, je me suis laissée emportée mais cela ne se reproduira plus, fit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Je l'espère bien ! »

Puis la laissant plantée là Zélos retourna auprès de Sheena. Il la souleva prestement dans ses bras et la conduisit jusqu'au lit maintenant refait. La tête lourde de la jeune femme venait de rouler contre sa poitrine. Elle avait de nouveau perdu connaissance. Son corps entier était brûlant, comme si il venait de la sortir du brasier ; il pouvait le sentir même à travers la couverture. Il la déposa avec douceur sur le matelas, la borda et remercia l'hôtelière de lui avoir rendu service.

Le masque venait de tomber…

Le regard noir, Diane observait la scène. Ainsi donc il préférait cette paysanne insolente, à elle, le plus beau parti de la capitale… Elle avait peut être perdue cette bataille, mais certainement pas la guerre. Une femme jalouse et bafouée était bien pire que tout les assassins du monde, même les plus féroces.

-Vous payerez cet affront, tous les deux. Il vous en coûtera, mon cher Zélos, de m'avoir ainsi rejeté. Oui, je me vengerais, promit-elle, en serrant les poings

Le secret de Régal : mais comment fait-il pour grimper avec les mains liées ?

Colette : Dis Régal…

Régal : Oui ?

C : Comment fais-tu pour grimper le long du mur alors que tu as les mains liées ?

R : Ahah ! J'ai un secret !

Génis : Oui, il utilise ses dents… du coup la corde était toute dégueulasse de bave de Régal ! Je le sais, je suis monté derrière lui --'

C : Oo

R : …

C : Oui mais si y a pas de corde et que c'est une paroi rocheuse, il doit se faire trop mal aux dents le pauvre…

G : Euh … Colette, je plaisantais là… il n'a pas une mâchoire d'acier… lol

N : En fait Régal détache tout simplement ses mains en traficotant la serrure à la Mc-Giver : une épingle, du chewing-gum et hop, il vous fait une voiture ! Trop la classe non ?


	8. Chapitre 08: Tout s'accélère

Chapitre 8 : **Tout s'accélère**

Le reste de la nuit s'était déroulé sans incident notoire mis à part le fait que la fièvre de Sheena n'était toujours pas tombée. Au contraire, elle semblait avoir augmentée et la jeune femme avait même commencé à délirer. Régulièrement, Zélos la forçait à boire, non sans mal, un peu d'eau pour éviter qu'elle ne se déshydrate trop. Au petit matin, il fallut changer une nouvelle fois ses draps, les autres étaient trempés. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans cette situation.

Laissant Sheena à la garde de la patronne de l'auberge, Zélos et Préséa partirent chacun de leur coté à la recherche d'un remède de remplacement ou d'un apothicaire qui voudrait bien leur venir en aide. L'Elu n'était guère tranquille de devoir laisser la jeune invocatrice exposée de la sorte à la jalousie de sa favorite.

Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ?

Il était bien conscient qu'il venait de se révéler lorsqu'il avait planté Diane dans couloir la nuit dernière. Il s'était laisser allé en montrant ainsi son inquiétude envers Sheena et allait devoir rattraper le coup avec Diane.

Cependant un mauvais pressentiment nouait ses entrailles. « Espérons que Diane ne ferra rien de stupide. Les femmes sont décidemment si imprévisibles… » pensa-t-il.

Ils s'activèrent toute la matinée durant, en vain. A croire qu'il n'y avait plus un seul médicament dans toute cette foutue ville ! Ils se retrouvèrent au point de rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient fixé avant de partir, bredouilles et accablés.

-Allez, viens Zélos, dit doucement Préséa, rentrons. C'est inutile de continuer.

Mais Zélos ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Le regard vide, il restait planté là, à attendre. Quoi ? Mystère. Mais il attendait.

-Zélos ! répéta la jeune fille un peu plus fort cette fois en le poussant un peu. Nous allons finir par tomber sur une patrouille si nous restons là…

Celui-ci releva enfin le visage vers elle et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, sans toutefois prononcer le moindre mot.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à l'auberge.

Un silence lourd, pesant.

Au moment où ils allaient tourner au coin de la rue, un chien noir, petit mais à l'air féroce, leur barra la route. La ruelle était étroite et il leur était difficile de contourner le chien sans être à la portée de ses crocs luisants. Ils avancèrent pourtant d'un pas et la bête émit un grognement sourd.

-Bon, on va pas rester là toute la journée… alors tu vas gentiment dégager le passage, fit Zélos en s'adressant au chien qui se mit à gronder plus fort.

Zélos s'avança alors vers l'animal. Il avait une furieuse envie de frapper quelqu'un, et ce, depuis le matin. Petite cocotte minute, prête à exploser, il avait besoin d'évacuer l'anxiété qu'il avait accumulé depuis la vieille et ce sale cabot ferait bien l'affaire, pensa-t-il. Il se trouvait au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, tout simplement.

« Faisons demi-tour Zélos.

-Pas question de faire demi-tour à cause d'un bâtard enragé…

Le « bâtard » en question retroussa ses babines et montra d'avantage les crocs.

-Zélos, ce n'est qu'un chien voyons…fit Préséa en essayant de le raisonner.

-Raison de plus, on ne va pas se laisser impressionner. Ce n'est certainement pas lui qui fait la loi…je vais lui montrer moi, qui est le maître ici… » dit Zélos en s'approchant d'avantage, une lueur un peu folle dans le regard.

Préséa fronça les sourcils. Visiblement l'Elu supportait mal la pression et était en train de péter les plombs. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes !

« Zélos ? appela-t-elle en faisant craquer ses doigts.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir le poing ganté de Préséa s'abattre sur son nez.

-Non mais, ça va pas ! Tu as perdu la tête ma parole ! s'exclama-t-il en massant l'arête de son nez ensanglanté.

-Je t'ai juste remis les idées en place avant que ça ne soit toi qui la perdes, la tête, fit remarquer Préséa à juste titre.

Zélos étouffa un grognement. Certes elle avait raison, mais était-elle vraiment obligée de taper aussi fort ?

-Te ménager aurait été une offense à…répliqua Préséa à sa demande muette avant de fixer avec insistance le coin de la rue d'où on pouvait apercevoir leur auberge.

-Zélos, viens voir… souffla-t-elle en gardant les yeux rivés dans cette direction, un léger tremblement dans la voix.

-Quoi encore », grogna-t-il en s'approchant, le nez pincé entre ses doigts.

Interdits, tout deux contemplaient à présent la petite place située devant l'hôtel. Une bonne quinzaine de chevaliers pontificaux, revêtus de leurs armures luisantes stationnaient devant la bâtisse, main sur leur lance. Ils étaient là pour une chose bien précise : fouiller cette maison de fond en comble. Les occupants étaient expulsés sans ménagement à l'extérieur et les bruits caractéristiques des meubles retournés ainsi que les cris de protestation des clients parvenaient aux oreilles de Préséa et Zélos, à l'abri des regards pour le moment.

Le chien noir se frottait maintenant contre leurs jambes en poussant des petits couinements plaintifs et pris l'apparence d'un oiseau de couleur noire.

-Ca alors ! s'exclama Zélos. C'est la bestiole de hier ! Je croyais qu'elle était partie avec Génis...

C'est pour cela que tu nous as barré la route tout à l'heure… tu voulais nous avertir. Et moi qui voulais te frapper…Excuse moi, je suis vraiment désolé dit-il en approcha sa main de la tête de l'animal pour le caresser.

Furieuse, la créature donna un violent coup de bec sur la main de l'Elu et s'envola pour se poser sur la tête de Préséa avec un petit air offusqué.

-Maiiiis eeeeuh, qu'est ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me frapper aujourd'hui, se lamenta le jeune homme. Décidemment c'est vraiment pas mon jour…

« -Arrêtez !!!s'exclama la patronne de l'hôtel. Vous êtes en train de ruiner mon commerce !!!

Elle fut repoussée avec force par le chef de la troupe de gardes.

-Vous cachez dans vos murs des traîtres à l'Eglise de Martel ! Je vous conseille donc de ne pas vous en mêler, aubergiste ! N'aggravez pas votre cas.

Puis se retournant vers la porte ouverte :

-Alors vous trouvez quelque chose? » héla-t-il à l'intérieur de la pièce.

L'hôtelière était livide. A coup sur ils allaient découvrir l'invocatrice à l'étage…Comment diable avaient-ils su ? Sa situation était délicate et nier ne servirait à rien. Ces hommes là n'étaient pas du genre à discuter…Qu'allait-elle devenir, elle et les siens ?

-Non chef…Ah si !...Regardez ce qu'on vous ramène héhéhé… Allez vous autres, descendez moi ce joli petit lot ! entendit-elle.

Son sang se figea dans ses veines lorsqu'elle les vit redescendre, encadrant sa jeune protégée. La traînant serait le terme le plus exact. Le commandant s'approcha de leur prise.

« Voyons voir ce que nous avons là… tiens, tiens, Sheena Fujibayashi de Mizuho.

Un murmure parcourut la foule de curieux qui s'étaient amassés devant l'auberge.

-La dernière fois, tu avais meilleure mine, reprit-il.

Sheena releva lentement la tête vers lui.

-On fait ce qu'on peut, Amelkhar…toi aussi tu avais meilleure mine la dernière fois… » fit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Le visage du commandant se crispa sous l'effet de la colère. La gifle partie toute seule. Si elle n'avait été tenue par les deux soldats, la jeune femme se serrait effondrée sous le choc. Elle s'affaissa cependant entre eux deux, le souffle momentanément coupé par la violence du coup, et Amelkhar l'attrapa par son vêtement en la tirant à lui.

-Tais-toi, chienne ! vociféra-t-il en postillonnant. La dernière fois tu m'as ridiculisé et tu as pu t'en sortir parce que tu étais couverte par un mandat du roi. Aujourd'hui c'est différent. Ta capture est mise à prix et je m'étonne que, vu la somme rondelette de la récompense, personne ne t'ait dénoncée jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_Ainsi c'était donc ça_, pensa-t-elle, _quelqu'un nous a trahi …_ .

Elle accrocha dans la foule, le regard triomphant de Diane et su tout de suite qui les avait vendu. Heureusement que ni Zélos, ni Préséa ne se trouvaient à l'auberge en ce moment. Elle avait confiance et savait qu'ils viendraient la délivrer. Quoique…

Soudain, elle se sentit partir vers l'avant. Le commandant venait de l'arracher à l'emprise de ses hommes et l'agrippant par ses cheveux, la présenta du pas de la porte, à la tenancière tremblante de peur.

« Alors comme ça tu ne cachais personne hein ? Et ça qu'est ce que c'est ? fit-il d'un air goguenard en lui mettant Sheena sous le nez.

-Je … je… » balbutia-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil surpris et lâcha Sheena qui roula à terre tel un pantin désarticulé. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus.

-Allez, emportez moi tout ce beau monde…fit-il en claquant des doigts.

Ses gardes se mirent en mouvement, entraînant de force l'aubergiste et sa famille vers le chariot qui les conduirait à leurs geôles. Amelkhar cracha par terre à coté du visage de Sheena en signe de dégoût.

-Depuis le temps que je cherche à attraper un membre de ta communauté de fauteurs de troubles…et en plus je tombe sur toi…ironie du sort hein ? fit en s'accroupissant à coté d'elle. Maintenant tu vas me dire bien gentiment où se trouvent tes petits copains n'est-ce pas ?

La respiration sifflante, l'invocatrice lui jeta un regard chargé de mépris et ne prononça pas un mot.

-A la bonne heure ! s'écria Amelkhar avec un étrange sourire. Toujours aussi farouche à ce que je vois…Ne t'inquiète pas, nous trouverons le moyen de te délier la langue. Et puis, j'avoue que si tu avais craché le morceau tout de suite, tu m'aurais un peu déçu… . Tu veux que je te dise une chose ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, il approcha son visage du sien et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-J'en ai maté des plus coriaces que toi, tu sais…

Les yeux de Sheena s'agrandirent d'horreur. Non, elle n'avait pas prévu cette éventualité…Elle pria ardemment pour que ses deux compagnons d'armes viennent à son secours avant d'être obligée d'en passer par là, elle était trop affaiblie pour pouvoir résister bien longtemps.

-C'est bon, commanda Amelkhar à ses hommes en se délectant du regard d'animal pris au piège qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de sa prisonnière, vous pouvez l'embarquer.

Des bras solides emportèrent Sheena alors qu'elle sombrait à nouveau dans l'inconscience et la jetèrent dans le chariot avec les autres.

-Le spectacle est fini mesdames et messieurs, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Circulez, y a rien à voir ! Allons, circulez ! dit l'un des gardes, fendant le foule afin de créer un passage à ses camarades.

La petite troupe s'ébranla dans un grincement atroce de roues mal graissées, le chariot cahotant à chaque ornière de la rue pavée et s'éloigna au milieu d'une rumeur désapprobatrice.

Atterrés, Zélos et Préséa avaient assisté à toute la scène depuis leur cachette, en observateur passif tout d'abord. Puis, lorsque le commandant du groupe de soldats (c'était ce qu'ils avaient supposé, vu la mise de l'homme) était apparu sur le seuil de la porte en exhibant leur amie comme s'il s'agissait d'un trophée de chasse, leur sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.

Comment une telle chose avait pu se produire ? Ces chevaliers pontificaux savaient exactement ce qu'ils allaient trouver en venant ici, le doute n'était plus permis… . Mais dans ce cas, qui donc les avait renseigné ?

Zélos avait alors repensé au malaise qu'il avait éprouvé en quittant le chevet de la jeune invocatrice le matin même et au mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait accompagné. Intérieurement il bouillait de rage et ses doigts se crispèrent sur la garde de sa dague. Préséa avait elle aussi posé sa main sur le manche de sa hache, prête à intervenir.

Tendus à l'extrême, ils sursautèrent lorsqu'une voix calme et posée s'éleva dans leur dos, les faisant se retourner de concert.

« Allons, à votre place, je ne ferais pas quelque chose d'aussi stupide…Ils sont plus d'une dizaine et vous n'êtes que deux…

-Qui est là ? » s'exclama Zélos.

L'inconnu s'avança et sortit de la pénombre qui le masquait. Des cheveux brun-rouge en bataille, un regard perçant, une tenue bleu clair assez complexe, portant la marque du Cruxis…

« Mmmh…Kratos, si je ne m'abuse ? C'est bien ça ? fit l'Elu en toisant le nouvel arrivant.

L'intéressé se contenta juste de hocher la tête. Préséa esquissa un petit salut dans sa direction. Ils s'étaient déjà croisé auparavant, ici même, à Meltokio, et cette rencontre fortuite avaient laissés en eux un étrange sentiment de malaise. Difficile de dire qu'elles étaient les intentions du mercenaire…toujours est-il que Préséa et Zélos ne décelèrent aucune trace d'animosité en lui.

-Et que viens-tu faire par ici ? Pas une petite promenade de santé j'imagine…, ironisa Zélos.

Kratos lui lança un regard perplexe. L'ironie n'était pas vraiment son fort.

-Ecoutons ce qu'il a à nous dire, Zélos, tu veux bien ? dit Préséa.

-Je suis ici pour vous proposer un petit coup de main…

-Et qui te dit que nous avons besoin de ton aide, mercenaire ? l'interrompit Zélos.

-Vous avez un sérieux petit souci il me semble. Un des vôtres s'est laissé bêtement capturé par la milice du Pontife. Ce qui n'est guère brillant, en somme.

-Elle était blessée et affaiblie !!! s'exclama l'Elu avec véhémence.

Ce Kratos commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système avec ses airs de « monsieur-je sais-tout-et-je-fais-mieux-que-tout-le-monde ».

-C'est bien ce que je viens de dire. On ne laisse pas un blessé derrière soit, qui plus est lorsqu'il détient des informations importantes. Je pensais que vous sauriez y penser. Je pense que je vous ai quelque peu surestimé…Quel manque de jugement… », dit Kratos d'un air navré en secouant la tête.

Préséa retint Zélos qui faillit sauter sur Kratos afin de lui faire ravaler ses paroles. « Zélos est décidemment bien trop impulsif en ce moment », songea la jeune fille en lui assénant un coup de coude dans le ventre, histoire de le calmer un peu.

« Je vous propose donc mon aide pour récupérer votre compagnon prisonnier, ajouta Kratos, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

-Et pourquoi ferais-tu ça pour nous ? Nous évoluons dans des camps opposés, alors qu'as-tu à y gagner ? lui demanda Préséa pendant que Zélos, plié en deux, essayait de retrouver son souffle.

-Disons que j'ai mes raisons et qu'elles ne vous regardent pas, tout simplement, dit le mercenaire d'un air tranquille.

Préséa et Kratos se jaugèrent du regard durant de longues minutes.

-Très bien, nous acceptons ta proposition », dit-elle en tendant la main vers Kratos, après avoir bien pesé le pour et le contre.

Le fait que la créature se soit posée sur l'épaule du mercenaire n'avait pas été étranger à sa décision. Sans qu'elle puisse vraiment expliquer pourquoi, elle avait l'impression que cet animal pouvait percevoir les intentions cachées des gens et elle décida de se fier à son jugement.

Kratos serra la main de la jeune fille, scellant ainsi leur accord.

-Et à moi, on ne me demande pas mon avis ? râla Zélos.

Le mercenaire et la combattante à la hache, passèrent devant lui sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

-Hè ! HE ! Attendez-moi quand même !!! fit Zélos en s'élançant derrière eux.

Le sol était humide et glacé. Sheena ouvrit les yeux à cette sensation désagréable. Elle avait froid, très froid. Transie, elle avait l'impression que tout son corps, jusqu'à ses os même, étaient de glace. Elle tenta de se relever mais malgré tous ses efforts de volonté, elle n'y parvint pas. C'est à peine si elle pouvait bouger la tête sans que cela déclenche en elle, une sensation de vertige alors qu'elle était à terre. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de chasser ce malaise et essaya une fois encore de bouger. Nouvel échec.

Cette fois, elle était vraiment en mauvaise situation. D'autant que les marbrures bleues sur son corps, témoins de son affrontement avec Kuchinawa, avaient pris davantage d'ampleur. Elles couvraient à présent tout son torse, excepté une zone de la taille d'un poing à l'emplacement de son cœur. Bientôt le poison atteindrait cette partie encore non contaminée. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, elle le savait. Déjà elle sentait ses fonctions vitales diminuer sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire… Allait-elle finir ainsi, dans ce trou sordide alors qu'elle avait promis à Colette de la sauver coûte que coûte ? Finalement, l'Elu avait raison en lui prédisant qu'elle finirait sur la paille d'un cachot humide et cela ne l'enchantait guère. En cet instant c'était plutôt elle qui avait besoin d'être sauvée.

Deux gardes furent envoyés pour l'emmener à son interrogatoire. Précaution inutile car elle aurait bien du mal à s'enfuir… Voyant qu'elle ne se lèverait pas d'elle-même et après quelques coups de pieds pour l'y obliger, sans grand succès, ils la traînèrent hors de sa cellule, sous les regards horrifiés de l'aubergiste et sa famille qui occupaient le cachot voisin et la conduisirent à l'étage inférieur. Bientôt, ses cris de douleur envahirent les couloirs de la prison, terrifiant la pauvre femme, son mari et leurs deux enfants. Voilà donc le sort qu'on allait leur réserver…Tous les quatre se jetèrent des regards apeurés et se resserrèrent les uns contre les autres pour se communiquer un peu de courage, priant la Déesse Martel de leur venir en aide.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque les hurlements se firent plus faibles, puis s'éteignirent, un cliquetis d'armure se fit entendre au bout du couloir. Un paquet de chair inerte fut jeté dans la cellule vide à coté de la leur et l'aubergiste étouffa un cri de stupeur en reconnaissant la jeune invocatrice, le visage tuméfié et le corps couvert de coups. Un instant, tous crurent qu'elle avait passé, mais un faible gémissement leur assura pourtant le contraire. Elle était toujours en vie…mais dans quel état ! Si seulement un miracle pouvait se produire…

«Oh déesse Martel, grande et miséricordieuse, entend notre appel et vient à notre aide.

Nous t'en conjurons, protèges-nous ! Protèges tes enfants !

Oh déesse Martel, accordes nous ton pardon.»

« Cliiiiingggg !

-Zélos ! Fais attention voyons ! chuchota Préséa sur un ton de reproche. Tu vas nous faire repérer.

-Oui bon, voilà…je l'ai pas fait exprès, répondit-il à voix basse lui aussi et en ramassant la lance en fer qu'il venait malencontreusement de faire tomber.

Kratos poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Quoi !!! Qu'est ce que tu as toi ? lui dit l'Elu d'un ton hargneux et en le fusillant du regard. Je me passerais de tout commentaire venant de toi, merci! »

Nouveau soupir, las, cette fois ci, du mercenaire.

Préséa haussa les épaules, excédée. Ils commençaient sérieusement à l'énerver à se chercher des noises depuis tout à l'heure. Zélos se sentait-il « agressé » par la présence de Kratos sur son propre territoire, pour réagir ainsi ? L'avait-il perçu comme un rival ? Et un rival en quoi au juste … ? Les hommes étaient décidemment bien bêtes parfois. N'y avait-il pas plus urgent pourtant ?

Ils n'avaient pas rencontré grand monde dans les couloirs souterrains de la prison et avaient pu progresser jusqu'à présent sans grande difficulté. Kratos avait l'air de bien connaître les lieux : il s'y repérait sans encombre, n'hésitant jamais sur le chemin à suivre. Zélos trouvait ça un peu louche d'ailleurs…Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il y avait un passage ou une porte dérobée à tel ou tel endroit ? Lui-même en ignorait jusque là l'existence et pourtant il connaissait la plupart des entrées secrètes de la capitale. Il lui fallait bien reconnaître, à contre cœur, que son aide leur était bien utile. Ils n'auraient pas pu arriver là aussi facilement sans lui.

Zélos sentit son estomac se nouer en pensant à « elle ». Dans quel état allaient-ils la retrouver ?

Perdu dans ses sombres prédictions, il ne fit pas attention que les deux autres s'étaient arrêtés à un croisement et percuta Kratos. Celui-ci lui se retourna prestement et lui lança un regard noir. Regard auquel l'Elu eu tôt fait de répondre. La tension entre les deux hommes était palpable. Un peu trop palpable au goût de Préséa qui jugea bon d'intervenir en s'interposant entre eux.

« Es-tu sûr que c'est dans cette partie de la prison ? demanda-t-elle à Kratos.

-Oui.

-Bien… », fit-elle en les laissant tous deux plantés là.

Au diable leurs ridicules querelles masculines pour savoir qui dominait qui… . Elle s'avança avec prudence dans le couloir que Kratos lui avait indiqué un instant plus tôt. Elle longea les cellules, scrutant l'obscurité régnante, à la recherche de leur amie. Soudain elle stoppa net, un instant indécise, puis fit prestement demi-tour.

-Je l'ai trouvée, fit-elle d'une voix éteinte. Venez…

Kratos et Zélos qui jusque là s'affrontaient toujours du regard, s'engagèrent à sa suite.

Ils virent Préséa s'arrêter devant une cellule, jetant un regard anxieux à l'intérieur.

Zélos s'avança à son tour et il la vit… Corps inerte et meurtri au milieu du cachot, bleuit par les coups…Torturée, sans aucun doute.

Il serra avec force les barreaux qui le séparaient de l'invocatrice, les yeux toujours rivés sur elle, guettant le moindre soulèvement de sa cage thoracique attestant que la vie l'habitait encore. Ce geste ne suffit pas cependant à la libérer de sa prison.

-Tenez bien l'encadrure vous deux. Vite, le temps presse ! fit Préséa en s'adressant à ses deux compagnons. Zélos, perplexe, s'exécuta de même que Kratos, toujours aussi imperturbable.

La jeune fille fit jouer avec dextérité sa hache et avec une précision incroyable pour une arme aussi imposante, trancha nette la serrure ainsi que les gonds. L'armature métallique de la cellule trembla sous le coup et les deux hommes la posèrent lentement à terre. Préséa s'avança à l'intérieur. La créature qui était restée cachée sous sa tunique s'élança au devant d'elle sous la forme d'un petit rongeur noir, et se mit à renifler le corps immobile de Sheena. Kratos pénétra dans le cachot à son tour.

Seul Zélos resta en retrait, au niveau de la porte démontée, comme tétanisé. Faire un seul pas à l'intérieur, s'était admettre l'éventualité qu'il ne l'entendrait plus jamais lui dire combien il était stupide et qu'il l'exaspérait. Il ne la verrait peut être plus jamais sourire, de ce sourire si tendre qui ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. La mélancolie de son regard et ses silences…il n'en saurait jamais la raison. Elle ne serait plus là, à leurs cotés, tout simplement…et le vide de sa présence avait quelque chose d'inacceptable.

Il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu lui dire. Il s'en rendait compte à présent qu'il allait peut être la perdre pour toujours. Il n'avait pas trouvé l'occasion de s'excuser pour ses paroles blessantes et méchantes à propos de son village natal. Comme il avait regretté par la suite de s'être montré si dur avec elle… sur l'instant, il n'avait pas prévu de lui faire mal de la sorte, mais la détresse et le malaise qu'il avait pu entr'apercevoir à ce moment là, l'avait beaucoup fait culpabiliser.

Au plus profond de lui, tout son être se révoltait à l'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir.

-C'est bon, son cœur bat encore…très faiblement, mais il bat… annonça Préséa qui avait posé la tête de la jeune femme sur ses genoux.

A ses paroles, Zélos sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules.

Sheena bougea imperceptiblement la tête et ouvrit lentement les yeux en entendant au dessus d'elle des voix familières. La vue trouble, elle distingua l'Elu et surtout sa chevelure flamboyante, qui se tenait face à elle, un peu plus loin, dans l'encadrement de la cellule.

-…os…Zé…los … appela-t-elle dans un faible murmure.

Si faible que Kratos, en voyant qu'elle remuait les lèvres, se pencha au dessus d'elle pour tenter de saisir ses paroles.

« Que dit-elle ? demanda Préséa au mercenaire.

-Elle l'appelle lui », répondit-il en désignant Zélos du menton, toujours aussi immobile qu'une statue de pierre.

Puis s'adressant à lui directement, Kratos ajouta un peu plus fort:

-Elle te réclame, Elu.

Zélos sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle il semblait plongé et vint s'accroupir aux cotés de la jeune femme à terre. Il la contempla un instant sans rien dire, le visage fermé, mais soulagé intérieurement qu'elle soit toujours en vie.

De nouveau, Sheena essaya de lui parler et l'Elu approcha son oreille de ses lèvres.

-D…dé…so…lée…Co…Colette…danger… en …d… danger… p…p…pardon, murmura-t-elle visiblement après beaucoup d'efforts, la respiration saccadée.

Zélos lui caressa délicatement la joue en guise d'apaisement. Ainsi donc ils avaient découvert où se situait Colette. Voyant l'état de Sheena, cela n'était guère étonnant en fait. Il fallait avertir les autres… mais comment ? Ses yeux alors se posèrent sur la créature. Pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser ? Cela avait bien fonctionné dans un sens alors pourquoi pas dans l'autre ?... Mais comment lui faire comprendre ce que l'on voudrait ?

Kratos soupira. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle parle ?! Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà suffisamment compliquée…

-Que leur as-tu dis exactement ? Il faut que je sache ! demanda Kratos en retournant un peu trop brusquement le visage de l'invocatrice vers lui. Réponds !

Sheena poussa une longue plainte douloureuse. Chaque parcelle de son être était en mille morceaux et la faisait atrocement souffrir.

-Arrêtes ça ! Tout de suite ! aboya l'Elu, la voix glacée. Tu vas la laisser tranquille maintenant. C'est vrai, elle a révélé des informations à l'ennemi mais au moins elle est vivante. Et tu n'as rien à redire là-dessus, c'est clair ? Alors soit tu te rends utile en la soignant, soit tu la fermes et tu ne la touches plus !

Des bruits de pas précipités et des cliquetis d'armures se firent entendre à l'autre bout du couloir, interrompant Zélos. Leur présence dans la prison avait fini par être découverte en fin de compte…

-Vite Préséa, aides-moi à la mettre sur mon dos ! reprit Zélos. Il ne faut pas moisir ici !

La jeune fille s'exécuta et entreprit de soulever le haut du corps de Sheena vers l'Elu qui s'était mis de dos. Zélos lui attrapa les bras et, les tirant vers lui, se releva, soulevant par la même occasion la jeune femme. Celle-ci poussa un cri déchirant. Elle n'était pas une poupée de chiffon que l'on pouvait manipuler à sa guise. Ne pouvait-on pas la laisser en paix ? Elle se sentait tellement fatiguée…

-Ne nous laissez pas ici, supplia l'aubergiste alors qu'ils franchissaient le seuil de la cellule. Je vous en prie !!!

Kratos se retourna vers elle et fit un signe de tête à Préséa. Celle-ci s'avança et, comme précédemment, ouvrit la porte du cachot à l'aide de sa hache, mais sans essayer d'atténuer le bruit cette fois. De toute façon, ils étaient repérés, alors à quoi bon prendre des gants.

Kratos prit la tête des fuyards, les gardes sur leurs talons. Il s'agissait de sortir de cet endroit maintenant… . Ils se retrouvèrent soudain devant un cul-de-sac. Zélos commençait à maugréer contre Kratos et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, au moment où celui-ci abaissa la torche encastrée dans le mur de pierre face à lui, faisant apparaître un nouveau passage dans lequel ils s'engouffrèrent tous sans hésiter.

Lorsque le panneau se fut refermé, ils prirent quelques secondes pour souffler. Ils l'avaient échappé belle cette fois. Cependant, Sheena faiblissait de minutes en minutes et Zélos avait beaucoup de mal à sentir les battements de son cœur de même que son faible souffle dans son cou. Il resserra sa prise autour de son fardeau et le petit groupe de fugitifs se remit en marche. Ils pouvaient percevoir, de l'autre coté du mur qu'ils venaient de franchir, les cris des soldats qui se démenaient pour forcer le passage.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Kratos. Cela devrait les retenir un moment. Mais il est inutile de traîner quand même. Suivez-moi et ne me perdez pas de vue…

Ils cheminaient à présent le long d'un étroit couloir. Le mercenaire avait enflammé une torche qui se trouvait à proximité, comme si ce passage était régulièrement emprunté.

-Dis-moi Kratos, finit par demander l'Elu, comment se fait-il que tu sois si bien renseigné sur les moyens discrets de pénétrer dans cette prison ?

Celui-ci ne daigna même pas lui répondre.

Zélos n'a pas de chance :

Z : Arhg ! Un chien nous barre la route ! Je vais le taper !!!

« PAA-HHH ! » (Premier coup de latte de Préséa)

Z : Merde c'était la bestiole louche en fait…pardon de t'avoir voulu te taper petite bebête

« PIC » (Coup de bec de la bebête en question)

Z : Raaaahhh, Kratos n'énerve ! Je vais le frapper !!!

Re « PAA-HH ! » (Deuxième coup de latte de Préséa)

Z : Grrrrr, ça me soule ! Je…

Re-re « PAA-HH ! » (Troisième coup de latte de Préséa)

Z : Hé ! Mais j'ai rien dis là… !!! ''

P : 'scuse, c'était un réflexe '


	9. Chapitre 09: Des vies ne tenant qu'à un

Chapitre 9 : **Des vies ne tenant qu'à un fil**

Amelkhar était furieux. Furieux contre lui-même et furieux contre ses soldats. Comment avaient-ils pu laisser leur prisonnière s'échapper de la sorte ! Et un habitant de Mizuho en plus… ! Il jouait décidemment de malchance. Heureusement que la fille avait parlé avant qu'elle ne leur file entre les doigts…Piètre consolation…mais bon, c'était toujours ça.

Après avoir mis aux arrêts les hommes qui étaient de garde au moment de ce fâcheux incident, il se rendit chez le Pontife afin de lui annoncer qu'ils avaient retrouvé l'élue du monde en déclin.

-------

-Vous avez échoué une fois de trop ! s'exclama le Pontife en colère.

Kuchinawa rentra la tête dans les épaules sous la fureur de son interlocuteur.

-Vous saviez pourtant à quoi vous vous exposiez en cas d'échec !!!!

Le ninja baissa la tête et serra les poings de fureur. Oh oui ! Il ne le savait que trop ! Son désir de vengeance l'avait aveuglé à un point tel, que le Pontife et son armée connaissaient à présent la position exacte du village caché de Mizuho. Et seul l'accord passé entre les deux hommes (la tête de l'élue de Sylvarant ainsi que de ses compagnons contre la promesse de ne pas inquiéter le village) assurait la sécurité des ses occupants.

Comme il avait été naïf ! Il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans que le poids de la culpabilité pour avoir accepter cet ignoble marché, ne le dévore.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était venger la mort de ses parents, tués par Volt, l'esprit originel de la foudre, quelques années auparavant ! Jamais il n'avait imaginé mettre en danger de la sorte son village natal. La vie de ses amis et proches reposait sur son aptitude à mener à bien sa « mission ». Et même si effectuer cette basse besogne lui répugnait, il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Il était coincé… Tout ceci était de la faute de cette incapable de Sheena. Comment donc le chef du village avait-il pu décider de tout miser sur elle ? Cette « étrangère »… Voilà où tout ceci l'avait mené, ironisa-t-il avec amertume,…entre la vie et la mort. En effet, depuis l' « incident » du temple de la foudre, il était plongé dans un profond coma. C'était son adjoint qui assurait la gestion du village en son absence. Lui aussi accordait crédit à Sheena. Comment pouvait-il avoir encore confiance en ses capacités après ses lamentables échecs? Kuchinawa n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il n'éprouvait pour sa part qu'une rancœur tenace à l'égard de la jeune femme…

--------

Zélos sentit Sheena se raidir dans son dos tandis qu'une quinte de toux la secouait, la faisant cracher du sang. Il pouvait sentir le liquide tiède couler le long de son cou.

-Stop ! STOP !!! cria-t-il affolé à la tête de leur petit groupe.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux déchira le silence et fit partir la jeune femme en arrière. Zélos, entraîné par son poids chancela et tomba à la renverse avec elle.

Tous se pressèrent autour d'eux. Kratos approcha la torche, éclairant la scène.

Une écume rougeâtre au coin des lèvres, Sheena gémissait et était à présent agitée de tremblements convulsifs de plus en plus importants.

Implacable, le poison accomplissait son œuvre de mort, bien plus sûrement que la torture elle-même. Les marbrures bleutées, convergeait inéluctablement vers la zone encore non atteinte, pas plus grosse que le bout d'un doigt.

Le corps de l'invocatrice se tordait à présent et se cambrait involontairement de façon plus intense à mesure que s'égrenaient les secondes.

Les secondes de sa vie qui s'envolait.

--------

Epuisée Colette, apercevait dans un demi-sommeil les hautes falaises surplombant la maison d'Altessa. Régal la portait dans ses bras depuis un moment déjà.

Quelqu'un se précipitait à leur rencontre.

C'était Lloyd qui, dès qu'il avait aperçu le petit groupe au loin, s'était élancé au devant d'eux.

D'un regard, Colette demanda à Régal de la poser à terre. Elle voulait être sur ses deux jambes lorsque son ami les rejoindrait - pas question de l'inquiéter d'avantage - et fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

Lloyd stoppa sa course à quelques mètres d'elle et la contempla dans le jour mourrant.

Le soleil couchant jouait dans sa chevelure blonde, l'auréolant dans la fine brise du soir. L'élue de Sylvarant esquissa un petit sourire maladroit.

Quel était cet étrange sentiment qui s'emparait de lui à cette vision ? Pour la première fois il la trouvait belle. Belle mais pourtant tellement lointaine. Presque irréelle.

_Allons bon ressaisit toi_, Lloyd, pensa-t-il, _ce n'est que Colette_.

Et cependant, il n'arrivait pas à chasser cette étrange sensation qu'on lui broyait les entrailles.

L'objet de son trouble s'avança dans sa direction et Lloyd fît de même lorsque Colette s'affaissa soudain. Lloyd s'élança vers elle sans réfléchir et l'intercepta avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et ne se blesse.

----------

Le Pontife affichait un sourire satisfait. La journée n'aurait pas été négative en fin de compte.

« Je vous félicite Amelkhar, vous avez fait du bon travail. Dépêchez vos hommes sur place, fit-il au chef de sa garde personnelle. Ah ! Et tant que vous y êtes, occupez vous du village caché de Mizuho et du traître. Ils nous ont, l'un et l'autre, assez causé de problème comme ça.

-Bien Monseigneur. Quels sont vos ordres ?

-Brûlez tout. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler à l'avenir. Faites disparaître les gêneurs. Tous les gêneurs… Est-ce bien clair général ? dit le Pontife avec nonchalance, comme si il s'agissait d'expédier là une petite affaire sans importance.

-Limpide, Monseigneur, fit Amelkhar, un rictus retroussant ses lèvres et découvrant un sourire carnassier.

-Vous pouvez disposer dans ce cas. »

Amelkhar sortit du bureau de son supérieur, satisfait et en se frottant les mains. La journée finissait bien mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé.

--------

Une ombre noire bondissait de toits en toits vers la sortie de la ville.

Ainsi donc, tout était perdu.

Il fallait minimiser les dégâts et prévenir ses semblables du raid imminent sur le village.

Le pire était à venir.

Naikkoh: Et voilà, fin de la première partie. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Je finis donc sur une note dramatique mais c'est pour vous tenir en haleine jusqu'à la suite, sinon c'est pas drôle.

S : Moi je trouve que je suis un peu martyrisée dans cette histoire… t'aurais pas pu faire plus simple ?

N : Euuuuuuuh … laisse moi y réfléchir… nan. Vous allez me trouver sadique mais j'aime bien faire souffrir mes perso. (Niark, niark, niark)

Et puis comme ça on voit mieux que Zélos (le beau gosse) s'inquiète pour toi et que c'est tout mimi tout plein

S (pas convaincue du tout) : Mouais…

Kratos (le beauf) : Et moi, on dirait que je suis un pauvre malfrat à deux balles vu que je connais les moyens de s'échapper de la prison. Ça nuit à mon image de marque là --'

N : Bon ça suffit pour les réclamations ?! Je vous rappelle que je fais ce que je veux de vous !

Tous : Que quelqu'un l'arrêtes ! Par n'importe quel moyen !


End file.
